I Think I Love You
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: Chap 3 End is UP: /"Aku rasa, Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin! Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau kembali mencintaiku seperti waktu itu?" - Luhan/ "Tapi Hyung, mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Mengapa aku harus kembali mencintaimu seperti waktu itu?" - Jongin/ EXO. Kai. Luhan. KaiHan with Kyungsoo n Suho./ LONG CHAPTER - -
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I Love You!**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: 1 of 3

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg

Seorang namja cantik menggeliat tak nyaman dari tidurnya saat suara cempreng yang berasal dari jam waker nya itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar sederhanannya. Menggulingkan tubuh mungilnya pelan, dia pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menon-aktive-kan alarm nya kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kecilnya terangkat untuk mengucek matanya pelan. Menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk sebelum beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi setelah menguap cukup lebar.

Usai mandi dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya di cermin, namja manis itu meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tempat dimana dia yakin sekali kalau teman serumahnya sedang berkutat dengan kekasihnya (read: alat masak).

Grebb

"Selamat pagi, Kyungie-yaaaaa!" ucap nya sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menghasilkan senyuman tipis dari Kyungsoo karena tingkahnya -yang menurutnya- kekanakan itu.

"Pagi, Lulu Hyung! Mengapa kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini?" balas Kyungsoo seraya meneruskan sarapannya. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya amat sangat tidak 'manly' itu. Namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan beranjak untuk duduk di depan Kyungsoo. Mengambil roti yang telah diolesi selai oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Hmmmm, tentu saja aku senang. Hari ini kita akhirnya kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan super membosankan selama sebulan ini." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo sembari memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Memang apa enaknya sekolah. Melelahkan!" tukas Kyungsoo. "Tch!" Luhan berdecih pelan mendengar pernyataan itu. "Sekolah itu menyenangkan, tau. Teman, guru, pelajaran, kelas baru, semuanya!" ujar Luhan tidak setuju.

"Benar hanya karena itu?" Kyungsoo menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menghasilkan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?' dari Luhan. "Kau sangat mengerti maksudku, Hyung!" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan tak langsung dari Luhan itu. "Bukannya kau senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan penggemar nomor 1 mu?" goda Kyungsoo.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas begitu mendengar kata 'penggemar nomor 1' yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat paham apa -lebih tepatnya siapa- yang dimaksud oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Hhhhhhh," Luhan meletakkan rotinya, mendesah lebay sebelum meneguk susu vanila favoritnya. "Kalau ada hal yang membuat sekolah menjadi tidak menyenangkan, itu adalah keberadaan orang yang kau maksud. Hhhhh, seandainya saja dia tidak ada di sana, pasti sekolah akan sangat menyenangkan," tutur Luhan.

"Wae? Dia anak yang baik menurutku," ujar Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku tidak suka," jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum jahil pada Luhan. "Tidak baik terlalu membenci seseorang, Hyung. Orang bilang, benci dan cinta itu hanya memiliki perbedaan yang sangat tipis, Hyung!" tuturnya sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda Luhan.

Lagi, Luhan memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Whatever," ucapnya acuh dan meneruskan sarapannya. Mengabaikan senyuman jahil yang masih tercetak di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Lebih baik tidak diteruskan, atau bisa-bisa dia kehilangan selera makannya pagi ini.

"Kyungie-ya! Hari ini, kau ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hmmmmm, sepertinya tidak ada, Hyung. Wae?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jeongmal? Kalau begitu, nanti temani aku membeli beberapa buku pelajaran yang baru, ne!" jawab Luhan.

"Buku baru? Arrasseo. Sekalian aku juga mau membeli buku resep lagi, hehehe." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Kajja!" ajaknya setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan dan membereskan semuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan terus tersenyum. Di dalam bis tadi, dia bertemu dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya dan itu membuatnya lebih semangat lagi untuk belajar hari ini. Untungnya, tahun ini pun dia masih satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja bersama beberapa sahabatnya yang lain juga.

Sekolah di Korea merupakan impian Luhan. Mungkin karena terlalu sering menonton K-Drama di rumahnya dulu. Karena itulah, dia sangat sedih jika liburan sekolah datang dan excited setiap liburan sekolah usai. Luhan merupakan murid pindahan dari China. Dia pindah ke Korea waktu kelas 3 SMP karena Baba nya dipindah tugaskan di sana. Dan karena saat itu bahasa Korea Luhan masih belum bagus, dia harus turun satu kelas. Karena itulah, meskipun usianya setahun di atas Kyungsoo, mereka berada di kelas yang sama sekarang.

Di penghujung kelas 3, Luhan harus kehilangan orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sebuah kebakaran yang tidak hanya menewaskan kedua orang tuanya namun juga melahaphabis rumah mereka beserta isinya. Luhan tidak punya siapa-siapa di Korea, hanya ada Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya. Karena itu, dia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya yang mengijinkan dia untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Saat mereka menginjak bangku SMA, orang tua Kyungsoo terpaksa harus pindah tugas ke Jepang. Dan karena rumah mereka terlalu besar untuk ditempati oleh 2 orang, Tuan Do membelikan sebuah rumah sederhana untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan tinggal. Awalnya Luhan menolaknya. Walau bagaimana pun, dia merasa sudah terlalu banyak berhutang pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Tapi Eomma, ibunya Kyungsoo, membujuk -memaksa- nya. Mengatakan kalau Luhan sudah seperti anak bagi mereka. Dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Aaaahhh, aku merindukan sekolah ini!" ucap Luhan senang saat dilihatnya pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar dari kejauhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan begitu suka dengan yang namanya sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Ahjussie!" sapa Luhan pada pria paruh baya penjaga sekolah mereka, Pak Kim, yang langsung disambut dengan tawa renyah dan ramah dari yang disapa.

"Selamat pagi, Luhannie. Aigoooo, sebulan tidak bertemu, kau semakin manis, eoh!?" godanya membuat Luhan manyun. Mengapa semua orang harus mendeskripsikan dirinya dengan kata-kata sejenis itu? Apa kata 'manly' tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka?

"Aku tidak manis, Ahjussie! Tapi aku ini tampan!" ucapnya PeDe membuat Pak Kim kembali tertawa ranyah. Sangat mengerti kalau namja mungil yang sudah seperti anaknya itu sangat tidak suka dengan julukan-julukan seperti itu.

"Kekekekekeke. Arrasseo arrasseo! Anakku memang paling tampan!" ujarnya mengacak surai madu Luhan. "Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya nya kemudian.

"Huft. Membosankan. Kyungie meninggalkanku sendirian selama 3 minggu, Ahjussie!" adunya manja. Pak Kim kembali tertawa, sedangkan yang tertuduh hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. 'Tch! Dia selalu memaksa orang untuk mengakui ke-manly-annya tapi dia bertingkah seperti itu!' batinnya.

"Yaaaa! Itu salahmu sendiri, Hyung! Mengapa saat aku mengajakmu mengunjungi Eomma dan Appa ke Jepang, kau tidak mau!"

"Hehehehehe," Luhan memberikan cengirannya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kyungie-ya! Aku kan harus bekerja untuk kelangsungan hidupku. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlibur. Hehehehe. Peace!" ujarnya dengan satu tangan terangkat untuk membentuk huruf 'V' di samping wajahnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali mengunjungi Tuan dan Nyonya Do. Dia juga merindukan kedua orang tua angkatnya itu. Tapi Luhan terlalu sungkan kalau harus merepotkan mereka yang harus mengeluarkan uang -lagi- untuk tiket pesawatnya jika dia ikut. Nanti, kalau uang tabungannya sudah terkumpul, Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, dia pasti akan mengunjungi mereka.

"Aigoooooo! Makanya, seharusnya Luhannie punya pacar. Biar tidak bosan kalau Kyungsoo tidak ada," ujar Pak Kim, lagi-lagi menggoda Luhan.

"Aeeeyyyy! Luhan Hyung itu, terlalu pilih-pilih, Ahjussie. Padahal kan, banyak sekali yang mengantri," sahut Kyungsoo. "Apalagi penggemar nomor 1 nya itu," lanjutnya membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya seketika.

"Yaaaak! Sekali lagi kau menyebut kata itu, maka—"

"LULU HYUUUUUUUUNGGG!" ocehan Luhan tertelan seketika saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar yang berasal dari luar gerbang sekolah itu. Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang namja tampan nan seksi berkulit tan tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka -lebih tepatnya ke arah Luhan- dengan senyuman sumringahnya. Dia! Si 'penggemar nomor 1' Luhan.

Glekk

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar saat mendengar suara itu. Perfect time, pikirnya. Kenapa dia harus langsung bertemu dengannya bahkan di pagi indah pertamanya?! Ini pasti pertanda buruk baginya.

"Euuummm, Ahjussie! Sepertinya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Kalau begitu, kami ke kelas dulu, ne?! Annyeong!" Luhan segera melesat pergi dari sana, menghindari si 'penggemar', tidak lupa menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ikut bersamanya.

"Looohhh! Lulu Hyuuuuung! Kau mau kemanaaaa?"

Luhan menulikan telinganya seketika. Memfokuskan otaknya untuk berlari lebih kencang. Memaksa Kyungsoo, yang terlihat ngos-ngosan di belakangnya, untuk berlari mengikuti irama(?) langkahnya.

'Uuuurrrggghhh! To much for a perfect day! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Mengapa harus bertemu dengannya sepagi ini? Apa salah dan dosaku, ya Tuhaaan! Benar-benar pertanda buruk!' gerutu Luhan sambil terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Lebih cepat dia menemukan kelasnya, lebih cepat pula dia terbebas dari namja itu. Namja yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun langkah Luhan selama hampir setahun ini. Namja yang mengaku diri sebagai penggemar nomor 1 Luhan. Namja yang selalu mengganggu privasi Luhan. Namja yang selalu membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk melangkah keluar dari kelasnya saat istirahat tiba. Karena keluar dari kelas means bertemu dengannya. Dimana pun itu. Namja yang bernama...

"Yaaaak! Kim Jongin! Berhenti mengikuti dan menggangguku! Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi! Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain!?" teriak Luhan dengan amat sangat sebal saat Jongin berhasil menyamakan langkah lebarnya dengan langkah mungil Luhan.

"Aigooooo aigooooo! Yeppeo Hyung! Lulu Hyung yang cantik! Jangan marah-marah. Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk marah-marah. Iya kan D.O Hyung?!" jawabnya yang dijawaban dengan anggukan mantap dari Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat 'ngos-ngosan'. "Lagi pula, ini kan memang pekerjaanku, Hyung. Menyambut Lulu Hyung tercinta dan mengantarkannya menuju kelasnya," lanjutnya, mengacuhkan 'death glare' yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya.

"Uuuurrrggghhh! Tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengatarku, Kim Jongin! Dan aku ini tidak cantik!" seru Luhan lagi.

"Hyuuuuuung! Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Jongin! Itu tidak keren sama sekali. Panggil aku Kai! Biar terdengar lebih seksi. Lagi pula semua orang memanggilku begitu!"

"Dan berapa kali juga aku bilang! Namaku Luhan! Bukan Lulu!" jawab Luhan tak mau kalah. "Lagi pula namamu itu Jongin! KIM JONGIN! Aku tidak mau memanggilmu 'Kai'!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek, tapi malah diartikan lain oleh Jongin.

"Aigooooo! Apa kau ingin memanggilku dengan panggilan yang berbeda dari orang-orang, Hyung?"

"Wha—"

"Aaawwwww, manis sekali! Tidak perlu malu, Hyuuung! Kalau begitu, khusus untuk Lulu Hyung yang cantik dan aku cintai, aku tidak akan keberatan dipanggil 'Jongin'!" ucapnya membuat emosi Luhan semakin memuncak.

"Yaaaaaak! Kau—"

"Jja! Karena sudah sampai di kelasmu, berarti tugasku sudah selesai, Hyung!" potong Jongin sebelum berbalik menuju kelasnya. Namun tidak lupa untuk berteriak lantang sebelumnya.

"SAMPAI KETEMU NANTI, HYUUUUUNG! SARANGHAAAEEE!"

Oh My God! Luhan bisa merasakan panas di pipinya. Bukan karena merasa tersipu apalagi tersanjung atas pernyataan Jongin yang didengarnya hampir setiap hari itu, tapi MALU karena teriakan itu membuat semua orang menatap dan memperhatikannya. Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang terkekeh pelan di sampingnya.

Dukk

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menutupi rasa malu yang tengah melandanya. Menghindari tatapan entah apa itu dari teman sekelasnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu menolaknya, Hyung? Menurutku Kai adalah anak yang manis!" tukas Kyungsoo yang telah duduk di sebelahnya. "Setidaknya, bersikaplah sedikit lebih baik padanya."

Luhan sontak mengangkat kepalanya mendengar penuturan itu dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo. Manis? Apa telinganya salah dengar? Atau Kyungsoo memang benar-benar baru saja mengatakan kalau Jongin adalah anak yang manis? Dan apa itu 'Kai'? nama itu terdengar menggelikan! Dimana letak keseksiannya! Cih!

"Waeeeee?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapatkan tatapan dari Luhan. "Kau,, menyukai namja pengganggu ketenangan hidup orang itu?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Hhhhhmmmmm, bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Selain manis, dia juga baik menurutku. Seandainya saja aku tidak sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Suho Hyung, aku pasti menyukainya," ujar Kyungsoo lagi membuat mulut Luhan semakin menganga lebar.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. "Kyungie-ya! Mau mampir ke dokter setelah dari toko buku nanti? Sepertinya otakmu bermasalah!" ucapnya.

Pletakk

"Yaaak! Dasar Hyung lebay!" cibir Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mendaratkan jitakannya di jidat mulus Luhan atas penuturan tidak senonoh(?) nya barusan.

"Tch! Salah sendiri bicara yang tidak-tidak." Luhan mengusap kepalanya dengan bibir manyun. "Lagian, apanya yang manis? Kerjanya hanya mengganggu ketenangan orang lain! Membuat masa sekolahku yang harusnya seperti di surga menjadi pindah ke neraka!"

"Aiissshhh! Itu karena kau menanggapinya negatively, Hyung. Cobalah untuk menilainya dari sisi positif. Kai pasti tidak seburuk itu, kan?!"

Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan anehnya. Mengapa namja bermata bulat ini sangat gigih membela Jongin? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di pihak Luhan? Namun kemudian dia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya di atas meja dan menatap ke sembarang arah. Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo barusan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat atau mencari sisi positif dari apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya selama ini. Mengabaikan Park Sonsaeng-nim yang mulai menjelaskan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di depan kelas.

**. . .**

Kim Jongin.

Hoobae yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Hoobae yang dikenalnya saat orientasi sekolah dulu. Saat itu, Luhan yang merupakan anggota seksi kedisiplinan OSIS tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju aula sekolah dan menemukan seorang namja *ehem*tampan*ehem* berkulit sedikit coklat dan *ehem*seksi*ehem* yang -sepertinya- tengah mengendap-endap untuk kabur dari acara.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang anggota seksi kedisiplinan, dia harus menjalankan tugasnya. Luhan memanggil Jongin dan menghukumnya saat itu juga. Tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah awal dari hancurnya(?) masa-masa sekolah yang paling dicintainya. Karena setelah hari itu, Jongin selalu datang padanya untuk meminta hukuman dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia menyesal. Sebaliknya, Jongin justru terkesan seolah menikmati setiap hukuman Luhan.

"Sunbae, aku tidak membawa atributku."

"Sunbae, aku tidak memakai dasiku."

"Sunbae, aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku."

"Sunbae, aku terlambat hari ini."

"Sunbae, jasku terkena kuah ramen tadi pagi."

Luhan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak sebal pada Jongin setiap kali dia datang menghadapnya dengan senyuman nakal yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar, bahwa sebentar lagi masa orientasi sekolah akan berakhir. Begitu juga pastinya dengan semua gangguan ini. Namun—

"Selamat pagi, Sunbae! Mau jalan ke kelas bersama?"

"Luhan Sunbaeeee! Aku membawakan kue untukmu! Kau suka Strawberry Cake, kan?"

"Yeppeo Sunbae! Aku dengar, kau suka bunga Mawar Putih."

"Hyung! Ternyata kau suka membaca buku di perpustakaan? Assaaaa! Kalau begitu, aku akan berbaik hati untuk menemanimu setiap kali kau membaca di sini, Hyung."

"Luhan Hyung! Aku membeli 2 Bubble Tea. Mau menikmatinya bersama di bawah pohon sana?"

"Yeppeo Hyuuuung! Aku menyukaimu!"

Kalimat terakhir adalah pernyataan suka pertama dari Jongin setelah kurang lebih 4 bulan mengganggu ketenangan masa sekolah Luhan yang indah. Jongin mengatakan itu saat sedang 'menemani' Luhan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kalimat yang sempat menarik perhatian Luhan selama beberapa menit. Namun kemudian, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Jongin yang terkesan 'playful' dan sedikit kekanakan -di matanya-, tidak mungkin Jongin serius dengan ucapannya barusan, pikir Luhan.

"Lulu Hyuuuuuuung! Aku mencintaimuuuu!"

Dan kalimat itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali dari Jongin untuknya. 2 bulan setelah pernyataan di perpustakaan waktu itu. Saat itu Luhan sedang berada di kantin bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa temannya yang lain. Dan teriakan Jongin itu cukup membuat suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening seketika. Setiap pasang mata yang ada di sana beralih menatap Luhan yang sudah se-merah cherry manis siap petik di tempat duduknya. Entah karena malu atau karena hal lainnya, Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dan sebelum dia bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu, Luhan telah berlari secepat kilat untuk keluar dari kantin. Menghindari tatapan penasaran dari penghuni kantin, meninggalkan Jongin dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tak terbalas. Tidak menangkap tatapan sendu dan kecewa dari Jongin untuknya.

Jika Luhan berfikir kalau Jongin akan mundur setelah kejadian di kantin saat itu, maka Luhan salah besar. Karena hari-hari setelah itu, kunjungan Jongin justru semakin intens. Kemana pun Luhan melangkah saat di sekolah, maka Jongin akan ada di sampingnya. Bercerita tentang segala hal. Terus berbicara meskipun Luhan terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali. Tidak lupa mengucapkan 'I Love You' setiap mereka akan berpisah jalan.

**. . .**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kerjakan semua soal di halaman 90-100 dan kumpulkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya!"

Ucapan perpisahan(?) dari Park Seonsaeng-nim menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang baru saja menghabiskan 3 jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang paling disukainya hanya untuk melamunkan seorang KIM JONGIN!

'Ini semua gara-gara Kyungsoo!' pikirnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibir cherry nya. Kyungsoo yang ditatap hanya bisa berkedip imut. Tidak paham mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo innocent. Luhan berdecak pelan dan membereskan mejanya. Mengikuti Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menuju ruang ganti. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga. Untungnya jam olah raganya tidak bersamaan dengan kelas Jongin, atau dia tidak akan bisa merefreshingkan matanya dengan menatap guru olah raga mereka yang sangat tampan itu dengan tenang, karena keberadaan Jongin yang bisa dipastikan akan mengganggunya.

Terkadang Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin tidak pernah membahas kejadian di kantin waktu itu. Seolah dia tidak ingin tahu apa jawaban Luhan. Seolah apapun jawaban Luhan, itu tidak berarti untuknya. Seolah dia menunggu untuk Luhan menjawabnya tanpa dia harus bertanya lagi. Atau memang seperti itu?

Luhan bahkan sempat berfikir kalau mungkin Jongin marah padanya dan dia ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya karena kejadian tempo hari. Dia merasa bersalah karena langsung pergi waktu itu. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk pergi begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan Jongin yang -mungkin- terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat Luhan meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban. Luhan hanya terlalu malu saat itu dan tubuhnya bergerak di luar kesadarannya.

Tapi saat keesokan hari dan seterusnya Jongin tetap mendatanginya dengan senyuman tampan di bibirnya, bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mengumumkan perasaannya pada Luhan di depan hampir seluruh siswa, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf. Dan ucapan 'Aku mencintaimu' yang keluar dari bibir Jongin setiap hari tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu itu membuat Luhan menarik satu kesimpulan.

Jongin sepertinya tidak benar-benar serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Jongin masih muda dan cenderung kekanak-kanakan, menurut Luhan. Dia suka bercanda. Dia juga sedikit usil. Luhan sering melihatnya –tidak sengaja melihat, karena dia tidak mungkin melihat apalagi memperhatikan namja berkulit Tan itu- saat sedang menjahili teman-temannya.

Mungkin memang Jongin suka mengganggunya. Mungkin Jongin suka saat Luhan marah. Mungkin Jongin suka mengusilinya karena Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapinya. Mungkin Jongin hanya main-main saja, sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin,,, kata-kata cinta itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Itu semua kan terserah Jongin. Mengapa dia harus repot-repot membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Kalau memang Jongin hanya main-main saja, itu sama sekali buka urusannya. Jongin itu menyebalkan. Sekali menyebalkan ya tetap menyebalkan. Sampai kapanpun!

Atau mungkin Luhan sedang berusaha mencoba menyangkal satu hal. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, terbesit sedikit rasa kecewa saat dia memikirkan hal itu. Tapi mengapa? Jika memang Jongin tidak serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya, mengapa dia harus kecewa? Jongin bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Hanya seorang Hoobae usil yang suka mengganggunya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kecewa. Benar kan?

**. . .**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooong :D

Liyya datang lagi dengan menyeret(?) KaiHan XD Semoga feel nya dapet :(

Maaf kalau pendek ^_^ Chap ini kan masih chap perkenalan :D Maaf juga kalau jelek :'( Ini gak akan panjang-panjang kok. Cuma 3shot doank :D

Oke! Liyya gak mau banyak ngemeng. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca :D Boleh minta pendapatnya, kan?

See U next Chapter^^

Maybe,,,,, ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think I Love You!**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Pair: KaiLu/KaiHan

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: 2 of 3

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Zzzhhrassshhh

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menekuk wajahnya melihat butir-butir air hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Kelas telah usai beberapa waktu yang lalu dan Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu pulang bersama gebetannya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang harus menemui ketua OSIS untuk beberapa urusan tadi. Dan sekarang, dia masih terjebak di sekolahnya. Di tengah hujan. Tanpa payung.

Huft

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Menimang-nimang apakah harus menerabas hujan atau menunggu sampai reda. Dia tidak mau beresiko sakit dan diomeli Kyungsoo kalau harus menerabas hujan. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin menunggu di sini sendirian sampai malam.

Hhhhh. Seandainya tadi dia menerima tawaran Kris, si ketua OSIS menyebalkan penyebab keterlambatannya, untuk pulang bersama, pikirnya. Mengapa cuaca sekarang sangat susah ditebak? Padahal tadi pagi cuaca begitu cerah, mengapa sekarang jadi hujan lebat? Bahkan untuk berlari ke gerbang sekolah pun, sangat tidak memungkinkan. Padahal kalau di sana kan, dia bisa meminjam payung Pak Kim untuk pulang.

Luhan menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap butir-butir air hujan yang masih terus turun dengan lebatnya. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah imutnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Luhan sangat menyukai hujan. Semua tentang hujan, dia menyukainya. Suaranya, udara dinginnya, kesejukannya, dan jangan lupakan bau khas tanah yang menguar di udara saat jarum-jarum air itu jatuh di atasnya. Dan seandainya ini bukan masa-masa sekolah, Luhan pasti tidak akan ragu untuk berdiri di tengah sana. Menikmati tetes demi tetes air suci nan dingin itu saat menerpa wajah mulusnya.

"Lulu Hyuuung!?"

Kesenangan Luhan buyar seketika saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara dari orang yang selalu datang untuk merusak kesenangannya. 'Uuuurrrggghhh! Kenapa dia selalu datang dan merusak kesenanganku?! Kenapa juga anak itu masih di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu?' pikir Luhan. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin yang mulai mendekatinya. Bersiap untuk mendengar suara menjengkelkan itu lagi. Namun—

Srett

Tak ada suara yang terdengar. Hanya merasakan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin sudah berdiri di depannya. Membenarkan letak jaket yang dipakaikannya pada tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Astaga! Kau menggigil, Hyung! Kau kedinginan? Mengapa tidak menunggu di dalam gedung? Kyungsoo Hyung kemana?"

Luhan terdiam menatap Jongin yang tau-tau sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya dan menangkup pipi dingin Luhan. Entah mengapa, rasanya lidahnya yang biasanya selalu memiliki banyak persiapan kosa kata untuk memarahi Jongin menjadi kaku seketika. Tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin, mengingat bahwa pemuda yang sama sekali tidak mengenal kata 'personal space' dalam kamusnya. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Luhan benar-benar menatap mata Jongin. Dan keseriusan juga kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari iris mata itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Jongin yang seperti ini, baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam sana. Membuat aliran darahnya terpompa sempurna ke atas. Menuju pipi kenyalnya.

"Kau tidak membawa payung, Hyung?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dan Luhan masih terdiam tak berkedip. "Hhhhh. Tidak ada cara lain," ucap Jongin kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya dijatuhkannya di samping Luhan tadi. Sebuah payung. Tidak begitu besar, tapi juga tidak kecil.

Jongin membuka payungnya kemudian melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di bahu Luhan. Menarik tubuh Luhan agar merapat padanya. Memposisikan payung tadi di atas kepala mereka, lebih tepatnya di atas kepala Luhan, kemudian menarik tubuh Luhan agar melangkah bersamanya. Menembus hujan. Dalam satu payung.

Luhan masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya pasrah saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya. Mengikuti langkah Jongin yang entah membawanya kemana.

Apa yang terjadi pada otaknya? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu otak pintarnya masih merutuki namja yang sedang berbagi payung dengannya ini. Mengapa sekarang otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun?

Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Jongin seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama setahun ini? Mengapa dia pasrah saja saat Jongin melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di sana? Mengapa dia sama sekali tidak memberontak? Mengapa dia justru merasa hangat berada di dalam pelukan Jongin?

Deg deg deg deg deg

Apa yang terjadi pada... jantungnya? Mengapa dia berdetak begitu cepat? Mengapa dia tidak berdetak normal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Mengapa detak jantung tak wajar itu justru terasa sangat nyaman dan menenangkan? Mengapa matanya enggan untuk beralih dari wajah tampan Hoobae menyebalkan yang berjalan di sampingnya ini? Mengapa pipinya terasa menghangat? Mengapa dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menggenggam erat jaket Jongin yang terbalut hangat di tubuhnya?

Mengapa?

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin padanya?

Tin Tiiiinnn

Suara klakson mobil yang terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga itu membangunkan Luhan dari kebingungannya. Membuat Luhan akhirnya sadar akan keadaan sekitar. Mereka, Jongin dan dia, sekarang berada di halte bis yang berada di dekat sekolah. Tidak ada payung lagi yang melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan karena tugas payung sudah digantikan oleh atap halte. Tidak ada tangan Jongin yang melingkar manis di bahunya. Juga tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya suara rintik air hujan dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan sana.

Aneh. Pikir Luhan. Melihat Jongin yang diam seperti ini terasa sangat aneh, mengingat biasanya Jongin akan selalu berbicara banyak hal jika sedang berada bersamanya. Jongin yang selalu melakukan apapun agar bisa menarik perhatian Luhan, meskipun itu dalam bentuk kekesalan Luhan.

Tin Tiiiinnn

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang di dekat mereka, sepertinya sedang terburu-buru. Tidak memperdulikan genangan air yang menggenang di jalanan dan bisa saja mengenai para pejalan kaki di trotoar saat melintasinya.

Luhan menutup matanya, bersiap menerima terpaan air itu. Namun sampai beberapa waktu, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Membuka matanya perlahan, Luhan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Jongin yang sedikit basah. Kedua tangannya melingkar di sisi tubuh Luhan, namun tidak menyentuhnya. Hanya tergantung di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hyung?"

Deg deg deg deg deg

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Di depannya, Jongin tersenyum sangat manis. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan untuk bernafas sekalipun, untuk beberapa detik lamanya, Luhan seakan lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Apakah Jongin menghalangi cipratan air itu untuknya?

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Bingung dengan semua yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Bingun dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bingung dengan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak tidak normal. Bingung dengan rasa hangat di kedua pipinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Hyung! Lulu Hyung!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar namanya dipanggil -lagi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman yang dia sendiri tidak yakin apa alasannya saat melihat jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hyung? Kau terus melamun dari tadi," tanya Jongin. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebagai jawaban kalau dia baik-baik saja, dan Jongin kembali tersenyum tampan.

"Bis mu sudah datang, Hyung! Kau tidak berencana untuk menginap di halte, kan?" goda Jongin.

Seakan tersadar dari keadaan membingungkan yang baru saja menimpa dirinya, Luhan langsung menepuk dahinya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali kemudian kembali menatap Jongin.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya pelan sebelum bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam Bis. Namun tangan Jongin menahannya. Luhan baru saja hendak protes saat Jongin melambaikan sebuah payung di depan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau masih harus berjalan dari halte ke rumahmu, Hyung? Bawalah!" ucap Jongin sembari meraih tangan Luhan dan meletakkan payung itu di sana.

"Tapi—"

"Hujannya masih sangat deras, Hyung! Aku tidak yakin kalau ini akan reda dalam waktu dekat dan aku tidak mau kau sakit," potong Jongin cepat. "Tapi—"

Chu~

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih darimu, Hyung."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin sebuah benda basah dan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Kim Jongin menciumnya! Berani sekali dia menciumnya! Dasar hoobae kurang ajar! Tidak tau sopan santun! Luhan merutuk dalam pikirannya.

"Yaaaaakkk!" Dan tiba-tiba saja, naluri normal Luhan kembali. "Apa-"

"Sekarang cepat masuk atau ahjussie itu akan meninggalkanmu!" potong Jongin lagi sambil -sedikit- mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan agar segera masuk ke dalam Bis. Luhan tidak bisa melayangkan protesan apapun lagi, karena detik berikutnya, pintu bis tertutup sempurna. Hanya bisa menatap horor pada Jongin -yang sepertinya juga telah kembali normal- yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dengan sebuah seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di bangku paling belakang bersamaan dengan bis yang mulai melaju perlahan. Namun seperti tersadar akan suatu hal, dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke arah Jongin yang telah melangkah berlawanan arah, di tengah hujan. Luhan baru menyadarinya. Jongin, dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Hanya sebuah kaus putih dan jeans yang terlihat sedikit kotor di bagian belakangnya. Dan tubuh Jongin basah sempurna.

Luhan menatap jaket yang kini membalut tubuhnya dan payung di tangannya. Payung itu terlihat kecil. Tidak mungkin bisa untuk 2 orang berlindung di bawahnya. Dan jaket yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak basah. Apa itu berarti...?

Deg deg deg deg deg

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi dinginnya. Namun entah karena alasan apa, satu titik di pipinya terasa hangat. Dan jantung itu, kembali berdetak tidak normal.

**~O.O~**

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang terlihat aneh sejak pulang sekolah 2 hari yang lalu. Hyungnya itu sering terlihat tidak fokus dan melamun. Dan sekali-kali, dia akan menggerutu sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan kadang menepuk dahinya pelan.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Kyungsoo memerengkan kepalanya bingung. Memikirkan kira-kira apa yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan saat ini.

Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini. Apa karena hanya hari ini mereka tidak sekolah, dia jadi seperti orang yang sedang mati bosan begini? Tapi biasanya, walaupun Luhan begitu mencintai sekolah dan belajar, kalau hanya hari Minggu, Luhan tidak akan keberatan. 'One day off juga perlu untuk anak sekolah seperti mereka,' ucap Luhan saat itu.

"Hyung! Wae geurae? Mengapa kau terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Dari pada bertanya dan berprasangka di dalam hati, pikirnya.

"Eoh? Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehehehe!" Luhan tertawa canggung. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin yakin kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi dia tidak ingin memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakannya. Tidak ada gunanya jika mau mendesak Luhan sekarang. Nanti, jika Luhan merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk memendamnya, dia pasti akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Jeongmalyeo?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Geurae. Kalau begitu, berhentilah menepuk kepalamu sendiri, Hyung! Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, aku jadi tidak bisa menyontek lagi!" candanya.

"Yaaaaakkk!" Luhan mendelikkan matanya imut yang dengan sukses diacuhkan oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali menatap layar televisi di depan mereka.

"Errrmmmm, Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Luhan setelah beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam.

'Tuh kan! Tidak perlu dipaksa pun, Luhan Hyung pasti akan menceritakannya!' Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Hmmmm?" Gumamnya, berpura-pura tidak terlalu antusias dengan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Luhan.

"Eummmmmm... Kau,, bagaimana kau tahu jika kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan tak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Luhan menanyakan itu? Apa itu berarti Luhan sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?

"Euuummmm... Begini. Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau menyukai Suho?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengat tatapan penuh selidik. Tebakannya benar. Ada yang aneh dan sedang mengganggu pikiran Hyung nya ini. Sepertinya seseorang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku,,, sering memikirkannya. Saat berada di dekat Suho Hyung, jantungku juga sering berdetak tak normal. Sangat cepat. Namun menyenangkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat mengingatnya. "Kadang aku merasa gugup jika sedang bersama Suho Hyung. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga merasa sangat nyaman," lanjutnya.

Glekk

Jantung berdetak kencang namun menyenangkan. Rasa nyaman. Rasa gugup. Sering memikirkannya.

"M-M-MWOOOOOO!? MALDO ANDWAAEE!" Luhan menatap horor pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung. Mengapa reaksi Luhan bisa berlebihan seperti ini?

"Waeyo?" tanya nya bingung.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkal-kali sembri beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil terus menggumam tak jelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang bingung di sofa karena tingkahnya.

Blamm

Luhan menggigit kukunya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. 'Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai bocah itu. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Hoobae jelek pengganggu ketenangan hidup itu. Maldo andwae! Pasti ada yang salah di sini!' gumammya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua benda manis yang tergeletak manis di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah jaket dan sebuah payung. Membuat pikirannya kembali ke hari itu. Luhan memang belum sempat mengembalikan benda-benda itu pada pemiliknya. Sebenarnya bukan karena belum sempat, tapi sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian dimana Jongin merelakan tubuhnya kehujanan , si pemilik benda-benda itu tidak terlihat di sekolah. Entah mengapa.

'Apa mungkin dia sakit karena kehujanan?' pikir Luhan.

_**Aku,,, sering memikirkannya.**_

Plakk

Luhan menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras. 'Yak! Luhan! Mengapa kau jadi memikirkannya? Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya sekarang, eoh?' rutuknya pelan. 'Andwaeeee! Tidak mungkin aku mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya sedikit cemas saja mengingat bocah itu kehujanan karenaku. Ya! Hanya karena itu. Tidak mungkin ada alasan lain!'

Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mencari-cari kantung plastik di dalam laci kemudian memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalamnya. Tidak ingin kedua benda itu kembali bertabrakan dengan tatapannya dan membuatnya merasakan hal-hal aneh saat mengingat 'si pemilik' benda itu. Luhan sudah memutuskannya. Besok dia akan mengembalikan benda-benda itu. Entah Jongin datang atau tidak. Dia tetap akan mengembalikannya. Mungkin dia bisa menitipkannya pada teman Jongin.

Sepertinya, Hoobae pengacau itu sudah membuat pikirannya ikut terganggu karena semua ulahnya selama setahun kemarin. Dan hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut. Luhan harus menghentikan semua ini segera. Harus!

**~O.O~**

Jongin menatap Cho Seonsaeng-nim yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Matematika di depan kelas dengan pandangan tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Orang ini seenaknya saja memajukan jam pelajaran. Membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan rutinitas wajibnya di pagi hari. Mengantar Sunbae cantik favoritnya ke kelasnya. Dia sangat merindukan Sunbae cantik itu. Apalagi sudah dua hari kemarin dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Stupid fever, membuatnya harus berbaring di atas kasur!

Huft

Jongin mendengus kesal. Untungnya dia duduk di bangku paling belakang, jadi suara dengusan merdunya itu tidak sampai ke telinga Cho Seonsaeng-nim, atau dia akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu. Mengapa tak terjawabkan? Tentu saja karena dia tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya. Deretan angka dengan rumus yang membuat kening berkerut dan alis berkedut hanya karena melihatnya.

Kriiiinggg

Dan akhirnya, suara merdu yang sedari tadi dtunggunya itu berbunyi. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan segera bangun untuk berlari ke kelas Luhan. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat namja imut yang sangat dirindukannya itu justru tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kelasnya. Membuat senyuman dan langkahnya semakin lebar.

"Lulu—"

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini!" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah tas plastik pada Jongin yang langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tanpa perlu dilihatpun sudah diketahui isinya.

"Hyu—"

"Aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu padamu!" ucap Luhan lagi, memotong kalimat Jongin. Dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa yang dianggap sebagai lampu hijau untuknya.

"Berhentilah mengangguku," Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya. "Kai!"

Jongin berkedip tak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah mendengar? Luhan baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama kerennya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu 'Kai', sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Jadi, bisakah kau juga melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Berhentilah menggangguku, Kai. Aku mohon!" ucap Luhan lagi dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan Jongin.

"Apa kau benar-benar merasa terganggu, Hyung? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku? Sedikitpun? Bahkan sebagai teman?"

Luhan kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Entah mengapa, suara Jongin terdengar begitu sedih di telinganya.

"Jika aku melakukan keinginanmu, apa kau akan bahagia dan bisa menyukaiku sedikit saja?" tanya Jongin lagi. Dan Luhan semakin tidak enak hati dibuatnya. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hhhhh," Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah!" ucapnya kemudian membuat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, Hyung!" ucapnya lagi.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya senang. "Eum," angguk Jongin. Dan tiba-tiba, Luhan sudah menggenggam erat tangannya. "Gomawoyo, Kai!" ucapnya senang sebelum melepaskan tangan Jongin dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

Kalau dia tahu Jongin akan berhenti hanya dengan satu kata 'Kai', dia pasti sudah melakukannya dari dulu, pikir Luhan saat memasuki kelasnya. Senyuman lebar masih terhias di wajahnya. Mengabaikan sedikit rasa kecewa di salah satu sudut hatinya karena Jongin dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'iya'.

"Hyung? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu senang? Apa kau memenangkan lotre?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan masuk dengan wajah berbinarnya. Luhan memicingkan matanya sarkastik atas ucapan Kyungsoo, namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum senang. Tidak menjawab apa-apa, dan membuka buku bacaannya.

Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hyung? Mengapa hari ini Kai tidak kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Luhan curiga dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh selidik. "Jangan bilang kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya!"

"Tch! Wae? Aku tidak boleh menyukainya? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya, Hyung! jadi, mengapa aku tidak boleh?" ucapnya balas bertanya.

Luhan berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab. "Aniyo! Tentu saja kau boleh menyukainya. Siapa yang melarangmu?" jawabnya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Mengapa—"

"Aku memintanya untuk berhenti mengangguku, dan dia sudah menyetujuinya!" jawab Luhan cepat.

"MWOOOO?!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Yaaak! Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin kau tega mengatakan itu padanya? Apakah dia menganggumu? Dia hanya menyukaimu Hyung. Dan dia menganggumu untuk menarik perhatianmu saja! Dia tidak benar-benar menganggumu!" omel Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Yaaaa! Mengapa kau yang marah-marah?" tanya Luhan bingung. Bukankah dia itu dongsaengnya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo berpihak padanya, kan? Bukan malah memarahinya seperti ini. Apa mungkin—

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Jongin?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apakah itu tatapan kekecewaan?

"Aku suka padanya atau tidak, itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang, Hyung!" tukas Kyungsoo. "Hanya saja,,, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu sekarang, Hyung. Aku juga tidak begitu mengenal Kai. Yang aku tahu, Kai adalah pemuda yang baik dan dia tulus menyukaimu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal, Hyung!" lanjutnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Luhan mendecak sebal. Mengapa dia jadi bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo hanya karena Jongin? Mengapa kalau dia menolak Jongin dan memintanya untuk menjauhinya? Mengapa memangnya kalau Jongin tulus padanya? Lalu, jika ada 10 orang seperti Jongin yang mengejarnya dengan mengatas namakan sebuah ketulusan, apa dia harus menerima mereka semua?

Tulus? Kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'iya' padanya hanya karena Luhan memanggilnya 'Kai' tadi, bukankah itu hanya membuktikan bahwa kata-kata cinta yang selama ini mengalir dari bibir Jongin tidak benar-benar berarti baginya?

. . .

Jongin memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lesu. 2 hari tidak bertemu, dan sekarang dia justru membuat janji yang sangat berat untuk ditepatinya pada Sunbae cantiknya itu! Menjauhi Luhan. Apakah dia bisa?

Jongin pikir, hubungan mereka akan selangkah lebih maju setelah hari itu. Luhan bahkan jelas-jelas terlihat terpesona pada apa yang dilakukan Jongin untuknya saat itu. Dan sia pikir, itu merupakan pertanda baik. Tapi mengapa? Apa Luhan marah padanya karena telah lancang mencium pipinya?

Brukk

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Apakah dia akan menyerah begitu saja? Setelah 1 tahun mengejar Luhan? Apakah dia akan membuang begitu saja semua usahanya untuk mendekati Luhan selama ini? Dia hanya ingin bisa mengenal Luhan lebih baik. Mengapa begitu susah? Apa yang salah dari keinginan kecilnya itu?

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Mungkin hanya caranya yang salah. Mungkin dia yang terlalu agresif dan membuat Luhan menjadi tidak nyaman dan sedikit ketakutan. Membuat Luhan terganggu dan tidak bahagia.

Hhhhhhh

"Aiisshhh! Eeottokhaeeeeeeeee!" teriak nya frustasi. Menghasilkan sebuah teriakan lain dari dalam kamar mandi.

"YAAAKKK! KKAMJONG-AH! JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU ATAU KAU AKAN MEMBUAT TEMANKU YANG SEBENTAR LAGI DATANG AKAN BERBALIK KETAKUTAN KARENA MENDENGAR JERITANMU!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sekarang, siapa yang berteriak lebih kencang di antara mereka! batinnya sarkastik.

Ting Tong

Jongin menatap pintu ruang tamu dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian. Sepertinya itu adalah teman yang sedang ditunggu oleh Hyungnya. Jongin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Hyung! Sepertinya temanmu sudah di depan!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Jeongmal?" sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau bukakan pintunya dan menyuruhnya menungguku di dalam? Sepertinya perutku bermasalah, hehehehe," dan pintu kembali tertutup. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

"Anny— Kai?" ucap pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya terkejut.

"H-Hyung?" balas Jongin tak kalah terkejut pula saat melihat tamunya.

**~O.O~**

Luhan memencet tombol acak dari remot televisi yang berada di tangannya. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginnan untuk menyaksikan acara yang disiarkan. Entahlah. Selama beberapa hari ini dia jadi tidak begitu bersemangat. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Bahkan sekolah pun tidak bisa membangkitkan semangatnya.

Jongin sudah memenuhi janjinya dan berhenti mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, kehidupan sekolahnya juga menjadi lebih tenang. Seharusnya dia merasa senang sekarang. Lalu, mengapa dia tidak senang? Luhan bahkan beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana kemari saat di sekolah. Walaupun otaknya berkata jangan, namun entah mengapa, hatinya seolah memerintahkannya untuk mencari sosok 'pengganggu' itu.

Hhhhhh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau mau keluar?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne Hyung! Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." jawab Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya? Seseorang? Nugu? Apa Kyungsoo sudah tidak bersama Suho lagi? Entah memang hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi semenjak Luhan mengatakan kalau dia meminta Jongin untuk menghentikan semua tingkah konyolnya dan menjauhinya, dia merasa kalau Kyungsoo tidak seperti biasanya.

Apa Kyungsoo marah padanya karena hal itu?

Ting tong

Luhan bergegas menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Kyungsoo tadi, pikirnya. Dan jantungnya seketika berdetak kencang melihat siapa yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengapa namja ini ada di sini?

"Annyeong, Luhan Hyung!" sapa Jongin dengan senyuman tampannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk memuji atau apa, tapi Jongin benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya. Dan Luhan baru menyadarinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jongin dalam balutan baju biasa, bukan seragam. Well, sebenarnya bukan yang pertama. Tapi saat hujan waktu itu, untuk entah alasan apa, Luhan tidak benar-benar memperhatikan Jongin. Dan saat dia berkesempatan untuk memperhatikannya, dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Jongin dari kejauhan.

"Luhan Hyung!" panggil Jongin denngan mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Luhan, menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan singkatnya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Eh?" Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Karena sepertinya kau terus memperhatikanku, Hyung!"

Blusshhhh

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin dan menatap ke sembarang arah. Pipinya terasa panas. Dan entah mengapa, jantungnya masih menolak untuk berdetak normal. Namun detik berikutnya, dia seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku? Jangan bilang kalau kau mengikutiku pulang!" Luhan segera memborbardir Jongin dengan pertanyaan penuh curiganya. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun selama ini jongin terus mengganggunya di sekolah, tapi namja ini tidak pernah sampai mengikutinya ke rumah. Lalu apa maksud Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya malam ini?

"Errmmm—"

"Yaaaaa! Kim Jongin! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menghentikan semuanya?!" ucap Luhan lagi. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Jongin berbicara. 'Apa ini cara baru Jongin untuk menganggunya? Tidak di sekolah, tapi di luar sekolah?' pikir Luhan.

Jongin terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum suara lain yang berasal dari arah belakang Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Oh,, Jongin-ah! Kau sudah datang?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan pakaian rapinya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

'Jongin-ah?'

"Hai, Kyungsoo Hyung!" ucap Jongin membalas sapaan Kyungsoo.

'Kyungsoo Hyung?'

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan masuk untuk mengambil dompet dan ponselku!" ujar Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu ke kamarnya sebentar dan kembali ke ruang tamu. "Jja! Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Hyung! Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit larut, jadi, kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang, ne!?" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan sekilas kemudian menarik tangan Jongin. "Kajja, Jongin-ah!"

"Ne!" angguk Jongin kemudian menatap Luhan dan membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong, Hyung!"

Luhan menutup pintu ruang tamu setelah kepergian KaiSoo dan mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di atas sofa.

'Jongin-ah? Kyungsoo Hyung?' Mengedipkan matanya bingung. 'Apa maksud semua ini? Sejak kapan mereka memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu? Apa mereka bersama sekarang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

'Tch! Bukankah waktu itu dia bilang dia tidak suka jika dipanggil JONGIN? Bukankah dia bilang hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Lalu mengapa Kyungsoo boleh memanggilnya seperti itu? Dan lagi, sejak kapan Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama aslinya? Bukan D.O seperti biasanya? Dan sejak kapan juga Kyungsoo berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'KAI'?'

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap acara televisi yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya. Padahal acara yang sedang tayang itu adalah acara favoritnya. Tapi Luhan merasa tidak bersemangat untuk melihatnya. Mood nya menurun drastis. Entah mengapa. Atau sebenarnya dia tahu mengapa, hanya saja terlalu enggan untuk mengakui kebenarannya.

Hhhhhhhh

Luhan mendesah berat. Mematikan televisi dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo bilang tidak perlu menunggunya. Lebih baik dia tidur sekarang. Dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk dipikirkannya.

Namun, bahkan setelah 2 jam dia berguling-guling di atas kasurnya, mata itu tetap tidak bisa terpejam. Pikirannya tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasurnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sepotong percakapan -pertengkaran- yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jongin.

"_**Mengapa kau selalu mengangguku, Kim jongin! Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kau ganggu!" ucap Luhan sebal pada Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka di kantin, tapi Jongin tidak memesan apapun. Hanya menatap Luhan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya sambil terus mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kenyataan kalau Jongin tengah menatapnya.**_

"_**Hehehehe. Bukannya tidak ada, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin menganggumu saja." Jongin memberikan cengiran menyebalkannya pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Errrmmmm, sebenarnya ada sih. Satu orang lagi yang ingin ku ganggu jika memang kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku!"**_

_**Luhan langsung menatap Jongin tak percaya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lepas dari cengkraman Jongin!**_

"_**Nugu? Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak menganggunya?" tanya Luhan. Jongin menyeringai nakal kemudian menunjuk seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan dagunya. "Dia!" jawabnya.**_

"_**MWOOOO!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Kyungsoo!?" Jongin mengangguk. "MALDO ANDWAE! Kau tidak akan bisa membuatnya menyukaimu."**_

"_**Mengapa tidak bisa?" tanya Jongin. "Karena kau bukan tipenya Kyungsoo!" jawab Luhan.**_

"_**Kalau begitu, aku membuatnya menyukaiku yang bukan tipenya ini!"**_

"_**Tetap tidak bisa!" tukas Luhan lagi. Dia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa dia begitu keukeuh agar Jongin tidak mendekati Kyungsoo. "Wae?"**_

"_**Karena Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seseorang yang disukainya!"**_

"_**Hmmm, kalau begitu, aku akan membuatnya berhenti menyukai orang itu dan beralih menyukaiku!" jawab Jongin PeDe.**_

_**Uuurrrggghhh! Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sebal. "Mengapa Kyungsoo?" tanya nya kemudian. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku merasa kalau D.O Hyung dan Lulu Hyung itu sedikit mirip!"**_

_**Dan kening itu semakin berkerut tak suka. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan mereka, mungkin dia sudah menyiram Jongin dengan es krim di tangannya. 'Dasar Hoobae menyebalkan!' gumamnya kemudian.**_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Karena itukah jongin mendekati Kyungsoo? Bahkan seminggu yang lalu Jongin masih mengumbar kata cinta padanya, bagaimana sekarang dia bisa secepat itu berpindah pada Kyungsoo? Bukankah itu berarti Jongin tidak tulus pada Kyungsoo? Bagaimana jika Jongin menyakiti dongsaeng kesayangannya itu? Bagaimana jika tenyata Jongin hanya mempermainkan perasaan Kyungsoo? Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia justru terlihat menyukainya.

"_**Seandainya saja aku tidak sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Suho Hyung, aku pasti menyukainya!"**_

Aigooo! Luhan pabbo! Tentu saja Kyungsoo menyukainya. Bukankah dia bahkan pernah mengatakannya pada Luhan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakannya?

Lalu, apa itu berarti mereka saling menyukai sekarang?

"Aiiissshhh! Mengapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka? Itu kan bukan urusanku! Terserah kalau dia memang memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Terserah Kyungsoo juga kalau dia memang menyukai Jongin." ucapnya sebal.

Tapi meskipun dia berkata begitu, mengapa hatinya masih tidak tenang? Mengapa dia merasa berat? Mengapa dia merasa sakit?

Luhan bahkan tidak yakin mana yang lebih dikhawatirkannya dan membuatnya tidak tenang. Kenyataan kalau saat ini Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin, atau justru karena Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo?

"Yaaaak! Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, eoh? Mengapa kau membuatku menjadi seperti ini!?" ucapnya pada boneka 'Teddy' yang terbaring di sampingnya. Boneka pemberian Jongin saat ulang tahunnya, yang Luhan sendiri bahkan tidak tahu mengapa, yang terus menemani malam-malammya sejak hari pertama dia melihatnnya. Mungkin karena dia memang menyukai boneka itu. Atau mungkin, karena hal lain? Karena orang yang memberikannya pada Luhan?

Entahlah

**~O.O~**

Zzzhhrassshhh

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menekuk wajahnya melihat butir-butir air hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Hari ini, lagi-lagi dia harus pulang sendirian karena Kyungsoo masih ada kegiatan di klub musik. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan kalau harus menunggu kegiatan dongsaengnya itu sampai selesai. Tapi seperti biasa, Kyungsoo akan melarangnya. Mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja dan dia tidak mau waktu istirahat Hyungnya itu terbuang begitu saja hanya untuk menunggunya. Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju ruang klub musik.

Dan di sinilah dia. Masih terjebak di sekolahnya. Di tengah hujan. Tanpa payung.

Hhhhhhh

Luhan mendesah pelan. Perlahan, namja manis itu menengadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap butir-butir air hujan yang masih terus turun dengan lebatnya. Menutup matanya untuk menikmati percikan air suci nan dingin itu saat menerpa wajah mulusnya. Rasanya seperti dejavu. Saat itu, keadaannya juga seperti ini. Saat pertama kalinya Jongin mulai menginvasi ruang hatinya dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Jongin bahkan tidak pernah lagi menatapnya sekarang. Padahal, hampir setiap hari mereka jalan bersama. Dengan kondisi yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Karena kalau dulu Jongin melakukannya karena Luhan, kali ini Kyungsoo lah yang menjadi alasannya.

Tidak ada lagi Luhan. Hanya ada Kyungsoo.

Bunga mawar di pagi hari untuk Kyungsoo. Berlari ke kelas Luhan segera setelah bel istirahat berbunyi untuk Kyungsoo. Berjalan di sisi Kyungsoo. Duduk di bangku kantin bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kemudian berlari lagi dengan segera saat bel pulang berbunyi untuk menjemput Kyungsoo di kelasnya.

Sedangkan Luhan?

Hanya bisa melihat semua itu dari sisinya. Di samping Kyungsoo saat bunga mawar itu tergeletak manis di meja Kyungsoo. Di samping Kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan bersama. Di depan Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk bersama di kantin. Menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Menekan perasaan nyeri di dadanya saat semua itu berlangsung di depan matanya.

Mengapa dia baru melihatnya? Mengapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Jongin, di balik sikap childishnya, ternyata sangat dewasa. Sangat manis. Dia juga sangat baik, seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo waktu itu.

Dan Luhan tahu, lebih dari apapun. Kali ini, tidak akan ada lagi Jongin. Tidak ada Jongin yang mengganggunya. Tidak ada Jongin yang selalu menemaninya dimana pun dia berada di sekolah ini. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang mengumbar kata cinta untuknya setiap hari. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang melindunginya dari bulir-bulir dingin yang sedang membasahi bumi saat ini.

"Luhan Hyuuung!?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan refleks membuka matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara dari orang yang selalu datang untuk merusak kesenangannya. Suara yang, entah sejak kapan, mulai dirindukannya.

Jongin bahkan tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lulu' atau 'Yeppeo Sunbae' dan sejenisnya.

"Mengapa kau belum pulang, Hyung? Apa kau lagi-lagi tidak membawa payung?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Cukup dekat, tapi tidak sedekat saat itu. "Aiiissshh! Mengapa kau selalu tidak membawa payungmu? Apa kau tidak tahu peribahasa 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan'? Untung saja aku membawa dua payung!" omelnya.

Luhan terdiam menatap Jongin. Ada raut kekhawatiran dalam tatapan Jongin padanya. Dan itu, membuat hati Luhan terasa hangat. Satu senyuman nyaris terulas di bibir cherrynya kalau saja kalimat Jongin selanjutnya tidak menusuk setiap sisi hatinya.

"Ini, pakailah. Aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo Hyung dulu! Sampai nanti, Hyung!" ucap Jongin memindahkan payung di tangannya ke tangan Luhan kemudian segera berlalu sebelum Luhan sempat mengucapkan apapun.

'Kyungsoo?'

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada payung di tangannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari area sekolah. Lagi-lagi pikirannya seolah membawanya pada kejadian hari itu. Hujan yang sama. Suasana yang sama. Seragam yang sama. Tempat berpijak yang sama. Dan payung yang sama. Hanya saja, kali ini dia hanya sendiri di bawah payung itu. Tanpa Jongin.

Nyuut

Perasaan itu. Rasa nyeri di dada kirinya saat Jongin mengabaikannya. Saat Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian. Rasa nyeri yang membuatnya menggigil ngeri. Karena rasa itu seolah menamparnya dengan telak. Membuatnya akhirnya sadar dan berani untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Tes tes

Langkahnya terhenti dia merasakan tetesan air di wajahnya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan payung yang menutupi dan melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya, bagaimana mungkin percikan air hujan itu bisa mengenai wajahnya? Namun detik kemudian, dia tersenyum miris saat menyadari sesuatu. Itu bukan percikan air hujan, melainkan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Terlalu terpukul mungkin, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata sekarang.

Perlahan, Luhan menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan butir-butir air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan air matanya dalam ribuan air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Dan Luhan kembali berjalan. Tidak perduli jika aksinya ini akan membuahkan omelan panjang dari Kyungsoo. Tidak perduli jika nanti dia harus terbaring sakit di kamarnya. Tidak perduli jika besok dia tidak bisa melihat sekolah yang sangat dicintainya ini. Karena entah sejak kapan, sekolah bukan lagi menjadi sumber semangatnya. Entah sejak kapan, sekolah justru seakan menjadi momok menakutkan baginya.

'Tch!' Luhan mendecih pelan saat pikirannya bahkan berusaha untuk melindungi hatinya yang semakin berdenyut nyeri. Karena dia sangat tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi. Dia lebih dari sekedar tahu, sejak kapan dia mulai merasa enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Jongin-ah! Sepertinya,,,,

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu!" Luhan masih menangis di bawah guyuran hujan yang mengiringi langkah kaki mungilnya yang bergerak perlahan.

"Jongin-ah! Eottokhae?"

Luhan sadar. Lebih dari apapun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasa lebih sadar dari ini. Hanya saja, dia terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Karena sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi Jongin yang mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Karena Luhan, telah melepaskan tangan itu sebelum dia sempat meraihnya.

**~O.O~**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Annyeoooooooooooooooooooong ^_^

Maaf karena baru bisa muncul sekarang. Terlalu sibuk dan banyak kendala :'(

Masih ada yang nunggu kah? Semoga ada :(

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan ya, akhir-akhir ini, Liyya kehilangan motivasi dan inspirasi untuk menulis :'(

Untuk **Colorful yet Colorless**, Liyya bakal upload itu segera setelah selesai dan kalo ada koneksi internet ya :D

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**Novey:** apaaaa? Chap NC? Dijamin g ada mah kalo ntu XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Fujoshi203: ** Syukurlah kalo kamu sukakarakter Jongin di sini, deeek :D Soalnya, Eon pikir bakal kerasa aneh. Eon pribadi sih, suka banget sama karakter dy yang usil seperti itu #gaknanya -_- apaaa? Per-chap nya 10.000 words? Itu mau diisi apa, deeek? o.O wkwkwkwkwk, ini sebenernya g hurt/comfort kok, Cuma sedikit sad aja #plakk #samaaja -_- Itu Luhan udah menyesal kan :'(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ByunnaPark:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, kakak juga suka sama KaiLu :D Ini udah lanjut, deeek. moga masih tetep suka ya ;)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**luhansgirlorz:** Gak Cuma heboh, deeek. Tapi heboh bangeeeet XD hehehehehehe :D Iya deeek, Kakak juga ngerasa banget kalo ff KaiLu sekarang semakin menipis :'(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**luluna99:** Jeongmal suka semua ff Kakak? Aigooooo, gomawo, neee :D Lah? Ff Kakak kan emang Luhan semua ceritanya, kecuali 1 o.O ChanHan? Tenang aja, Kakak udah punya ide buat ff itu ;) Tunggu aja ya :D  
_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Guest:** iya neh, Lulu ada rasa, tapi g mau mengakuinya :'(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**YeWon3407:** Kalo Liyya mah, asalkan Luhan jadi Uke nya, suka suka aja :Dini udah lanjut, moga gak mengecewakan ya :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**RirinSekarini:** Love you too XD Sebenernya sih kagak ada hurt nya, chingu. Cuma karena keterbatasan(?) pilihan kategori yang tersedia, jadi milih itudeh -_-

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**deerpop:** Galau banget kaaaaak :'( Mood nulis juga menurun drastis :'(

Cheonma kaaak :D Tp maaf banget kalo ff KaiHannya g sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan ya :'( Alurnya cepet ya kak? o.O Mungkin karena Liyya maksa ini buat jd 3shot doank? Molla :'( Alhamdulillah kalo Liyya udh lebih baik sekarang tulisannya :D Tapi Liyya beneran gak yakin sama chap ini #sembunyidiketekLuhan XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ssnowish: ** Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D Semoga kamu suka :)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ferina. refina:** Jongin PoV nya dikit aja yaaaaa :D Itu udh ketahuan kan? Jongin itu sebenernya beneran cinta sama Luhan. Tapiiiii :'(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**nstunggadewi:** Hmmmmm, sepertinya ff ini g rame-rame amatdeeek :'( Ngarep panjang? Kalo yang berchap-chap gitu, khusus HunHan doaaaaaaank ;) Hmmmm, KrisHan juga, mungkin o.O

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ThegorgeousLu: ** Annyeooooong :D Kita ketemu lagi neeeehhh XD Bener banget, si bayi Rusa emang rada lamban, buktinya pas dia 'ngeh', dia udh terlambat tuh :'( Humor plus Romance. Jangan lupakan Hurt/Comfort yang ada di kategori dr ffn nya tuh ;)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao:** Ada yang kurang kah? Apa dong? Biar bisa Liyya perbaiki o.O

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ssjlff:** Ini udah lanjut yaaa :D Semoga gak mengecewakan

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Kiela Yue: ** Loh? Kok bisa lupa, Riiin? o.O Jongin gitu loooooh ;) Tapi perbedaan berani tampil PeDe dengan tidak tau malu itu tipis banget loh, riiin #plakk #dilemparpanci -_-

Siapa bilang Luhan mandiri pas SMA? Liyya kan ada bersama dengannya waktu itu #plakk XD KaiLu lovey dovey? Passti dooonk, kalo mereka bersatu ;)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**cupcupcuphie12:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD Gomawo udah baca n bilang kece #peluk :D Ini udah lanjut yaaaaaa :) mmuuuuaaaaccchhhhhh :* :*

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

Oke! Liyya gak mau banyak ngemeng. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca dan atau review :D Boleh minta pendapatnya lagi, kan?

See U next Chapter^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think I Love You!**

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Cast: Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Pair: KaiLu/KaiHan

Genre: Romance(?)

Rate: T

Lenght: 3 of 3

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, itu murni hanya sebuah kebetulan.

**Warning: Romance gagal, cerita abal-abal, ide cerita pasaran -_- typo(s) dimana-mana, feel ngawang(?) alias gak dapet *trus ngapa masih ditulis n di-post -_-* #Liyyanyengir XD**

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

**~O.O~**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg

Luhan menggeliat malas di atas kasurnya saat suara nyaring dari atas nakas itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm yang masih terus berdering, perlahan Luhan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa amat berat. Namja bermata 'rusa' itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Menatap pantulan bayangannya di dalam sana.

Menyedihkan

Satu-satunya kata yang hinggap di dalam pikirannya begitu melihat sosok di balik cermin tersebut. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing dan badannya sedikit hangat. Mungkin sedikit demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Untung saja saat dia tiba di rumah, Kyungsoo masih belum pulang. Kalau tidak, dia benar-benar harus mendengarkan 1001 pertanyaan dan omelan Kyungsoo karena tingkahnya itu.

Mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya, Luhan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak menarik perhatian Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Dia harus memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum melihat Kyungsoo, atau Dongsaengnya itu akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Usai mandi, Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah. Merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat menyedihkan di depan cermin dan menutup lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dengan sedikit make-up. Saat orang tuanya meninggalkannya dulu, Luhan memang sering melakukan itu, agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia sering menangis saat malam. Agar Kyungsoo dan keluarganya tidak harus menambah satu beban lagi untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Luhan tidak pernah menangis dan menyentuh make-up nya lagi. Sampai hari ini.

"Luhan Hyung! Kau sudah bangun?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Luhan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Luhan segera meraih tas sekolahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Loh? Luhan Hyung sudah mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Tapi, mengapa aku tidak melihatmu tadi?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju dapur. "Kajja kita makan. Aku lapar sekali!" ucapnya begitu tiba di sana.

Dia kembali tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Tidak menyadari tatapan aneh Kyungsoo dengan satu alis terangkat yang ditujukan padanya. 'Sepertinya Luhan Hyung baik-baik saja,' pikir Kyungsoo saat melihat sikap Luhan.

"Errmmm, Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring di depannya. "Jongin bilang, hari ini dia ingin berangkat bersama," ucap Kyungsoo. "Tapi tentu saja kalau Hyung tidak keberatan."

Luhan sontak menghentikan suapannya. Sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo berhasil membekukan seluruh sarafnya untuk sesaat. Kepalanya kembali terasa pening hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah hari ini. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Karena detik berikutnya, Luhan sudah berhasil mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aniyo. Mengapa aku harus keberatan?" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku rasa, berangkat bersama akan lebih,,, menyenangkan?" Ada keraguan di balik kalimat itu dan Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga bisa merasakannya. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah arti sebuah senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo saat itu.

"Tentu saja," ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman aneh -menurut Luhan- nya. "Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!"

Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Pasti!" jawabnya pelan dengan nada sarkastik. Dan Luhan bersumpah kalau dia melihat sebuah smirk tercetak di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

Ting tong

Bagaikan sebuah isyarat atas persetujuan Luhan, seseorang -lebih tepatnya Jongin- membunyikan bel rumah mereka. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Luhan menyesali apa yang diucapkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ini pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang, pikirnya.

Dan Luhan benar. Sangat benar. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang merasakannya, tapi perjalanan menuju sekolah hari ini memang terasa lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Lebih membosankan. Lebih melelahkan. Lebih membuat pusing di kepalanya dari pada demam kecilnya. Dan membuat dada kirinya kembali berdenyut.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan berfikir, mungkin berbaring di kamar seharian lebih baik dari pada berangkat ke sekolah. Meskipun dia harus melewati indahnya sekolah hari itu, asal tidak berada di tengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di depannya sambil sesekali bercanda. Seolah Luhan tidak ada di sana bersama mereka.

**~O.O~**

"Jadi, _**modal auxiliaries**_ merupakan kata kerja bantu yang digunakan untuk..."

Luhan menatap Park Sonsaeng-nim dengan tatapan kosongnya. Bahkan pelajaran favoritnya pun terasa tidak menarik saat ini. 'Semua ini karena Kim Jongin!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat sangat antusias dengan pelajaran ini. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo terlihat lebih ceria dan bersemangat untuk sekolah. Keadaan mereka seolah berbalik. Padahal, biasanya Kyungsoo suka mengeluh padanya kalau dia malas berangkat ke sekolah dan Luhanlah yang akan memberinya semangat.

Mungkin karena Jongin? Well, mereka bilang, cinta bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak kau sukai, kan?

"Tuan Luhan! Apa anda berfikir kalau kelas saya adalah tempat untuk melamun?" Teguran dari Park Seonsaeng-nim akhirnya menarik Luhan ke alam sadarnya. Dia langsung menunduk malu saat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam kelas tertuju padanya dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada sang guru. Menurut patuh saat guru favoritnya itu menyuruhnya mengarjakan soal yang tertulis di papan. Untungnya, dia sudah menguasai materi hari ini.

"Hyung!" tegur Kyungsoo saat park Seonsaeng-nim telah keluar dari kelas mereka begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. "Hmmm?" gumam Luhan sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Apa Hyung ada masalah? Mengapa Hyung melamun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Nada dalam pertanyaan itu, bukan nada yang biasanya Kyungsoo gunakan saat dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Nada itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rasa penasaran. Sama sekali tidak ada kekhawatiran di sana.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak ada masalah. Hanya sedikit bosan saja," jawab Luhan asal. Mengabaikan prasangka yang sempat terbesit. Itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Tapi, jawabanmu justru membuktikan kalau memang ada apa-apa, Hyung!" ucapnya dan memicingkan matanya curiga. "Luhan Hyung yang aku kenal, tidak akan pernah menggabungkan kata bosan dengan sekolah dalam satu kalimat yang sama."

"Tapi aku memang tidak menyebutkan dua kata itu dalam satu kalimat. Aku hanya menyebutkan kata 'bosan' saja," elak Luhan kemudian beranjak untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Tch!" Kyungsoo berdecih pelan. "Tapi secara tidak langsung begitu, Hyung!" ucapnya tak mau kalah. "Wae? Kau ada masalah? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati, Hyung!"

Jlebb

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ucapan Kyungsoo, tepat menancap di ulu hatinya. Luhan lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menyangkal apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tapi belum sempat dia bersuara, Kyungsoo sudah berjalan ke arahnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menusuk lagi.

"Hahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Hyung. Aku tahu, Luhan Hyung tidak mungkin sedang patah hati. Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai seseorang yang kau suka. Jadi, mengapa patah hati? Seseorang yang seharusnya patah hati tidak berada di sini, tapi di tempat lain. Iya kan, Hyung?" ucap Kyungsoo. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Hyungnya itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia bersumpah kalau dia bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Mengapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu padanya? Apa Kyungsoo masih marah padanya? Tapi, Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Meng-iya-kan ucapan menyakitkan itu. Menyangkal. Bertanya apa maksud Kyungsoo. Apapun. Namun lagi-lagi seseorang mendahuluinya. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut saat mendengar suara itu.

"Kyungsoo Hyung!" Luhan memang berdiri membelakangi pintu kelas, jadi dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin sudah berada di sana. Entah sejak kapan.

"Jongin-ah!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Luhan juga membalikkan badannya dan menatap keduanya. "Kita makan di taman belakang saja, ne! Aku membuatkan bekal untuk kita bertiga. Jadi, tidak perlu membelinya di kantin," ucap Kyungsoo girang sambil meraih tangan Luhan dan menggandengnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan melihat adik tersayangnya bahagia seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa begitu egois dan bersedih? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak tersenyum padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa untuk tidak ikut bahagia? Bagaimana dia bisa menangis?

"Errrmmm," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga ikut berhenti. "Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya aku melupakan ponselku di dalam kelas. Kalian ke sana duluan saja," ucapnya.

"Apa perlu ku temani? Jongin bisa menunggu di sini sebentar. Iya kan?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aniyo. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul, ne!" ucap Luhan cepat kemudian segera berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

Sudah cukup kejadian tadi pagi membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sudah cukup ucapan Kyungsoo tadi membuat hatinya berdenyut. Dia tidak perlu untuk menambahnya lagi dengan menyaksikan adegan mesra Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depan matanya. Jika itu di kantin, Luhan masih bisa melihat ke sembarang arah. Berpura-pura menyapa temannya yang kebetulan melewati mejanya. Berbasa-basi mengajak mereka untuk duduk bersama. Tapi jika di taman belakang? Luhan belum siap untuk menjadi obat nyamuk di sana.

Dan pada kenyataannya, Luhan memang tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura bahagia. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap egois dan merasa sedih di atas kebahagiaan Dongsaengnya itu. Dia tidak bisa terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang. Luhan tahu, nanti dia pasti akan terbiasa dengan ini semua. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menghindar. Sampai dia benar-benar bisa menghapus nama Jongin yang seenaknya saja tertulis di dalam hatinya.

**~O.O~**

_**To: Nae Dongsaeng^^**_

_**Kyungsoo-ya. Mianhae, Hyung tidak bisa ikut makan bersama kalian,,**_

_**Sepertinya Hyung tidak enak badan.**_

Send

Luhan mengirim pesan singkat itu dan berjalan menuju halte Bus yang ada di dekat sekolah. Dia tidak berbohong. Badannya memang terasa tidak enak. Kepalanya, tubuhnya, hatinya. Semuanya sakit. Seharusnya dia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk berbaring seharian di kamarnya tadi pagi. Berada di sekolah, hanya membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

Drrrtt ddrrttt

_**From: Nae Dongsaeng^^**_

_**Kau sakit, Hyung? Lalu sekarang kau dimana?**_

.

_**To: Nae Dongsaeng^^**_

_**Hanya sedikit pusing. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Hyung akan istirahat di rumah :)**_

Begitu tiba di rumah mereka, Luhan segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama kesayangannya dan berbaring di atas kasur. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat lelah. Dan sebelum dia menyadarinya, matanya sudah terpejam sempurna.

Luhan akui, dia ingin sekali memperjuangkan Jongin. membuat namja itu kembali menyukainya seperti dulu. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena itu adalah dongsaengnya. Karena itu adalah Kyungsoo nya. Jika saja itu namja atau yeoja lain, Luhan pasti tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil langkahnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo?

Di saat dirinya kesepian, Kyungsoo lah yang ada di sana untuk menemaninya. Di saat dirinya sedang terpuruk, Kyungsoo lah yang selalu memberinya kebahagiaan. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berfikir untuk mengambil kebahagiaan Kyungsoo?

Siangnya, Luhan terbangun dengan kompres di atas keningnya. Kepalanya juga terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah pulang, pikirnya. Luhan beranjak dari kamarnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Suara gaduh di dapur menutun langkahnya ke sana. Namun dia langsung terpaku saat melihat siapa yang menyebabkan kegaduhan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan menarik perhatian namja yang tengah memasak sesuatu di depannya itu. Namja itu, Jongin, membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum canggung ke arah Luhan.

"Mengapa kau bangun dari tempat tidurmu, Hyung? Bukannya kau sedang sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Luhan berjalan pelan ke arah meja makan dan duduk di sana. "Aniyo. Aku sudah lebih baik, sekarang," ucapnya. "Kau beluk menjawab pertanyaanku,,, Kai. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Errrmmm," Jongin terlihat salah tingkah. Entah mengapa. "Errrmm, aku sedang membuatkan bubur, Hyung," jawabnya. "Bubur?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untukmu," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pipi Luhan menghangat. "Sebenarnya Kyungsoo Hyung yang memasaknya tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dia ada urusan penting dan memintaku untuk membuatkannya," jelas Jongin.

'Oh!' Luhan mengangguk paham dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo. Memangnya mengapa Jongin mau membuatkan bubur untuk Luhan? Untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak perduli padanya? Orang yang selalu mengabaikannya. Orang yang telah menolaknya. Orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

"Maaf!"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya bingung. Sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan tiba-tiba Luhan. "Ne?"

"Aku minta maaf untuk sikap ku kemarin-kemarin. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu," sesal Luhan. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Hyung. Akulah yang mengganggumu. Jadi, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," jawab Jongin. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

'Aku tidak akan merasa terganggu lagi, jadi tidak bisa kah kau kembali menyukaiku dan mengusikku seperti dulu?'

Namun pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar saja." Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Buburnya,,, Aku akan memakannya nanti kalau Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya nya. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jongin membuat dadanya sesak. Dia ingin segera kembali bergelut dengan kasurnya. Menumpahkan semua apa yang dirasakannya di sana.

"Eum," Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti aku akan memberitahukan pada Kyungsoo Hyung," ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun panggilan Jongin membuat Luhan kembali menghadapnya.

"Errmmm,,, Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang sakit? Kepalamu tidak pusing?" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menyembunyikan senyuman yang terbentuk di bibirnya karena pertanyaan Jongin. Di balik rasa nyeri yang masih melekat di hatinya, ada sedikit kehangatan yang terasa saat mendengar nada khawatir di dalam suara Jongin.

"Gwaenchanna," ucapnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Sama sekali tidak melihat senyuman lebar yang merekah di wajah tampan Jongin saat itu.

**~O.O~**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Perlahan, Luhan mulai bisa membiasakan diri berada di tengah-tengah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja hatinya masih berdenyut sakit. Tapi dia berhasil melaluinya. Dan hari ini, adalah hari terbaik dalam minggu ini, menurut Luhan.

Hari Minggu.

Hari tidak ada sekolah. Berarti hari dimana dia tidak harus terjebak di antara KaiSoo. Hari dimana dia bisa merilekskan pikirannya. Hari dimana dia bisa mengistirahatkan hatinya.

Luhan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari kedai Bubble Tea favoritnya. Setelah seminggu dengan perasaan stress, segelas Bubble Tea sedikit banyak menenangkannya.

Begitu tiba di rumahnya, Luhan langsung disambut dengan sepasang sepatu yang bukan miliknya ataupun Kyungsoo. Wajahnya langsung berubah kecut saat menduga-duga pemilik sepatu.

'Apa di dalam ada Jongin?'

Untuk sesaat, Luhan menimang-nimang untuk masuk atau kembali ke kedai Bubble Tea saja. Tapi setelah memperhatikan bentuk dan ukuran sepatu di depannya, dia memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Jongin tidak mungkin memakai sepatu sekecil itu, pikirnya. Ukurannya bahkan sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran sepatunya. Mungkin satu angka di bawahnya?

Luhan membuka pintu depan perlahan. Tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo dan siapapun tamunya itu. Dia berencana untuk langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun suara aneh yang berasal dari dapur menarik perhatiannya. Dan Luhan pun mengubah haluannya menuju dapur.

What. The. Hell.

Mata Luhan terbelalak sempurna melihat 'kissing scene' yang berlangsung secara 'live' di depannya. Secepat kilat, dia menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik dinding agar tidak menarik perhatian dari kedua insan yang tengah berciuman di dapur mereka. Sebenarnya hanya berciuman biasa. Tapi,,,

Kyungsoo dan Suho?

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari dapur. Sebaiknya dia tidak berada di rumah sekarang. Mungkin Kyungsoo mengira kalau Luhan akan keluar lama, makanya dia berani membawa Suho ke rumah mereka. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu kalau dia melihat semuanya. 1001 pertanyaan tercipta di dalam benaknya.

Mengapa Kyungsoo bersama dengan Suho? Apa mereka baikan sekarang? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Bukankah Kyungsoo sekarang bersama Jongin? Apa itu berarti Kyungsoo berselingkuh? Dia menjalin hubungan dengan 2 namja sekaligus?

Tidak tidak. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dongsaengnya bukan orang seperti itu. Dia sangat mengenal Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan. Lagipula, itu bukan urusannya kan? Itu urusan Kyungsoo dan kedua namja itu.

Luhan terdiam lama di depan pintu rumahnya. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Juga memikirkan kemana dia harus pergi sekarang. Kembali ke kedai Bubble Tea? Tapi dia sudah sangat kenyang. Ke taman? Hhhhh. Dia tidak mau duduk sendirian di sana. Tidak ada teman mengobrol. Seperti seorang bocah yang tersesat. Seperti seseorang yang sedang patah hati dan ingin sendiri. Well, walaupun alasan yang terakhir ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja.

Hhhhhhh. Luhan mendesah pelan dan kembali menggerakkan kakinya, entah kemana. Wajahnya tetunduk. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Luhan Hyung?" seru orang tersebut. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja itu horror. Matanya terbelalak sempurna.

Glekk

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan berat. "Jongin?" ucapnya terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau baru saja dia memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya nya terbata.

"Aku ingin menemui Kyungsoo Hyung. Apa dia ada di dalam?" Luhan kembali menelan ludahnya berat. 'Tentu saja dia ada. Seseorang yang lainnya juga ada,' pikirnya.

"Errrmmm, Ky-Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Apa dia tidak menghubungimu?" jawab Luhan berbohong. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia harus berbohong. Untuk Kyungsoo kah? Agar Dongsaengnya itu tidak terlibat masalah? Untuk Jongin kah? Karena dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika melihat seseorang yang kau suka bersama orang lain.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. "Hmmmm, mungkin dia lupa," jawabnya kemudian. "Lalu, kau sendiri mau kemana, Hyung? Kau juga mau keluar?"

"Eh? Aku,, aku hanya ingin membeli Bubble Tea," jawabnya. Jongin mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menunggu Kyungsoo Hyung di dalam rumah?" tanya Jongin.

"MWO?" teriak Luhan. "Ah, maksudku. Kyungsoo bilang, sepertinya dia akan pulang sore. Jadi, sebaiknya kau kembali nanti saja. Aku akan menyuruhnya menghubungimu jika dia sudah kembali," ucap Luhan cepat. Tidak ingin Jongin curiga.

"Gaeurae? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali nanti saja. Anyyeong, Hyung!" ucap Jongin tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum panggilan Luhan menghentikannya.

"Errrmmmm," Luhan menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Menunggu apa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya. Sebuah senyuman kemudian tersungging di bibirnya saat mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Luhan padanya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia mengatakannya. Kata-kata itu seolah mengalir dengan sendirinya dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau,, mau menemaniku membeli Bubble Tea?"

Yang Luhan tahu kemudian, jantungnya bergemuruh senang saat Jongin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

**~O.O~**

Sepulang dari acara membeli Bubble Tea bersama Jongin tadi, perasaannya semakin kacau. Satu sisi, dia merasa sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin dan mengenal namja itu sedikit lebih dekat. Tapi di sisi lain, Luhan merasa sangat bersalah. Seolah dirinya telah mengkhianati Kyungsoo. Luhan merasa, seolah telah mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Dan perasaan-perasaan itu membuatnya tidak enak untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat makan malam dan sarapan tadi pun, Luhan hanya diam saja. Sama sekali tidak berani menatap adiknya itu. Hanya sesekali begumam atau menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Di samping itu, dia juga merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo setelah apa yang dilihatnya hari itu. Dia ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Hari ini, Luhan kembali melamun di dalam kelas. Untungnya, hari ini bukan pelajaran Park Seonsaeng-nim. Sampai saat ini, ada satu hal yang terus mengganggu pikirannya. Satu pertanyaan. Tentang apa yang dilihatnya pagi tadi. Tentang Kyungsoo dan Suho.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana hubungan Kyungsoo, Suho, dan juga Jongin?

Namun setelah dipikirkan lagi, Luhan merasa tidak berhak untuk bertanya. Dia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan orang lain, kan?

Hanya saja, Luhan merasa kesal pada Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu di hari kemarin dan terlihat biasa-biasa saja keesokan harinya saat bertemu dengan Jongin? Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah mempermainkan perasaan Jongin? Kyungsoo bahkan masih bisa tersenyum tanpa dosa saat Jongin menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Bagaimana dia masih bisa bercanda dan tertawa lepas seperti itu di depan Jongin? Tidakkah dia merasa bersalah karena telah menduakannya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Hhhhhh. Lagi-lagi dia berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya itu. Tidak hanya berani menyukai kekasih adikmu sendiri, kau juga berfikiran buruk tentang dia, Luhan! Kau benar-benar Hyung yang tidak termaafkan!

"Hyung! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Hatinya berdesir aneh hanya karena mendengar nada bicara Jongin padanya. Kim Jongin! setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya, mengapa dia masih bisa berbicara dengan nada seperti itu padanya? Tidak tahukah kalau ucapannya itu telah membangun sebuah harapan kosong di dalam hati Luhan?

"Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan. "Kyungsoo ya. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ne. Sepertinya aku tidak begitu lapar," ucapnya kemudian berlalu sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab apa-apa.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pun, dia hanya bisa berlari. Menghindar dari keduanya. Dengan perasaan tidak menentu seperti ini, dia tidak bisa berkumpul bersama mereka. Hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya. Lebih baik dia menyendiri dulu. Dia perlu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Menetralkan perasaannya. Dan ini, adalah tempat terbaik yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Atap sekolah

Dulu, Luhan sering bertanya sendiri saat melihat drama-drama favoritnya. Mengapa murid-murid itu sepertinya suka sekali berada di atap sekolah? Karena pada saat pertama kalinya Luhan menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Perpustakaan bahkan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari tempat ini.

Tapi sekarang dia paham. Dia mengerti. Berada di atap sekolah, sendirian, dengan perasaan yang seperti ini. Ada kelegaan tersendiri di sana. Berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Jauh dari orang-orang. Seolah berada di dunia lain. Seolah tempat ini dibuat khusus untuknya. Dia bahkan bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau di sini. Berteriak sekali pun, Luhan yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Dan perasaan itu kembali. Rasa nyeri di dada kirinya saat Jongin mengabaikannya. Saat Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat Kyungsoo bersikap acuh padanya. Saat Jongin menomor satukan Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Perasaan tidak diinginkan. Saat dia harus melihat keakraban Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Saat memikirkan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai merenggang. Saat dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, air mata itu kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak lagi menahannya. Hanya menunduk dalam. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. Menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di atasnya. Setelah apa yang harus dilaluinya selama beberapa hari ini, dia merasa sangat lelah. Meskipun Luhan tahu pasti kalau ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dilalui Jongin selama setahun ini. Kali ini saja, Luhan ingin melepaskan semuanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya dia menangis. Aniyo! Bukan mungkin. Tapi Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah air mata terakhirnya untuk Jongin.

Grebb

Luhan merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat melingkari tubuhnya. Dia tidak mengenali pelukan ini. Dia juga tidak familiar dengan harum tubuh ini. Tapi untuk suatu alasan, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Luhan ingin menolak pelukan ini, tapi hatinya melarang. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia punya untuk merasakan pelukan hangat ini.

"Sejak kapan kelasmu berpindah ke atap sekolah, Hyung?"

Luhan semakin terisak. Di saat dia ingin menjernihkan pikiran dan hatinya, mengapa lagi-lagi Jongin harus datang dengan kehangatannya? Jika seperti ini, bagaimana Luhan bisa melupakan namja yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya dengan sukses ini?

"Mengapa kau menangis, Hyung?" tanya Jongin setelah tangisan Luhan mulai reda.

"Maaf!" Luhan bergerak melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya. Wajahnya pasti sangat jelek sekarang, karena itu dia tidak berani menatap Jongin. Hanya menunduk. "Aku merindukan Baba dan Mama. Itu saja," bohong Luhan.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada alasan lain?" tanya Jongin tak percaya. "Aku tahu kalau kita tidak begitu dekat, Hyung. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya, Hyung,"

Luhan tersenyum dalam hatinya. Menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin? Seandainya saja dia bisa. Jongin bahkan tidak tahu kalau Luhan menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya.

"Wae?"

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Mengapa kau tidak marah? Bukankah aku sudah menyakiti hatimu. Mengapa kau masih bisa bersikap baik padaku? Bukankah sekarang kau sudah bersama dengan Kyungsoo? Lalu mengapa kau berada di sini? Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku jika kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, Kim Jongin!" ucap Luhan frustasi. Mengapa Jongin harus bersikap baik padanya di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Hyung? Mengapa kau jadi marah padaku?" Jongin menatap Luhan, bingung dengan emosi yang meluap tiba-tiba itu.

Hhhh. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Mianhae," ucapnya kemudian. Dan detik berikutnya, suasana menjadi hening.

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Selama setahun aku 'mengenalmu', baru kali ini aku melihatmu bolos pelajaran," ucap Jongin memecah keheningan. "Aku kira, kau tidak akan pernah melewatkan waktu-watu berhargamu di sekolah."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. 'Memangnya kau pikir karena siapa aku menjadi seperti ini,' batin Luhan.

"Eh? Memangnya karena siapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Dan Luhan baru menyadari kalau dia mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya dengan suara, bukan di dalam hati.

"Kau,, menyukai seseorang, Hyung?" ujar Jongin tak percaya. "Woaaaahhh! Nuguya? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Luhan menatap Jongin tak suka. Jongin bertanya seolah tanpa beban. Padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu dia masih mengumbar kata cinta padanya. Benarkah semua itu hanya masa lalu sekarang? Tidak adakah harapan baginya walau hanya sedikit?

"Ayolah Hyung, ceritakan padaku. Bukankah kita berteman sekarang? Aku pasti akan membantumu, Hyung!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membantuku, Kai-ah. Tidak ada yang bisa," ucap Luhan. "Waeyo?"

Karena aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Karena aku telah membuang kesempatan yang ku punya. Karena aku telah menyia-nyiakan perasaannya. "Karena sudah ada seseorang di sampingnya," jawab Luhan.

"Hmmm, jadi dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Jongin. "Sepertinya begitu," jawab Luhan. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sepertinya?" tanya nya lagi.

Luhan menatap Jongin sesaat sebelum menjawabnya. "Entahlah. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, dan aku tidak cukup berani untuk bertanya."

"Aigoooo. Hyung! Jangan putus asa begitu. Kau sendiri belum yakin, kan? Setiap orang memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk menjadi dekat. Dan itu tidak harus cinta," ujar Jongin memberi semangat.

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku?" Luhan mengangguk. "Eum. Kau dan Kyungsoo. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo?" ucapnya memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Mengapa—"

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam. Aku,, hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka. Itu saja!" Luhan segera memotong pertanyaan Jongin dengan jawaban palsunya. Dan entah itu hanya permainan matanya saja atau bukan, Luhan yakin sekali, untuk beberapa detik, ada raut kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajah Jongin. Tapi mengapa? Tapi kemudian, ekspresi Jongin kembali seperti biasanya.

"Hmmmmm," Jongin terlihat memikirkan jawabannya. "Kyungsoo Hyung? Aku rasa aku menyukainya." Luhan membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah agar Jongin tidak melihat wajah terlukanya. Bagi luhan, jawaban simpel itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki hubungan Khusus.

"Dia orang yang sangat baik dan penuh perhatian. Dia juga sangat pengertian. Kalau bersamanya, aku merasa—"

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas sekarang." Luhan, kembali memotong kalimat Jongin, segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. "Kyungsoo pasti akan memarahiku jika aku melewatkan satu pelajaran lagi. Kai juga, kembalilah ke kelas," ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Air mata itu tiba-tiba kembali mendesak ingin keluar. Dan dia tidak mungkin menangis di depan Jongin. Luhan bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Jongin yang bergerak mengikutinya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Jongin mengikuti Luhan untuk pergi dari atap sekolah dengan perasaan bingung akan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berjalan pelan di belakang namja mungil itu. Namun kemudian, saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja Luhan berhenti. Membuat Jongin hampir menabraknya.

"Jika kau begitu menyukai Kyungsoo, lalu mengapa kau terus-terusan mengejarku saat itu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan membalikkan badannya. "Apa itu berarti kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku saat itu? Kau tidak benar-benar serius dan hanya mempermainkanku saja?" Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang juga menatapnya. "Hyung—"

"Ah! Aku tahu!" potong Luhan cepat. "Kau hanya berpura-pura menyukaiku sebagai alasan untuk terus menggangguku agar kau bisa menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Iya kan?" ucapnya kemudian. "Aku tahu itu. Seharusnya aku memang tidak mempercayaimu. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu meragukan perasaanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan pertahananku lengah!"

"Hyung! Jadi itu alasanmu selalu menolakku selama ini? Karena kau tidak percaya padau?"

"Lalu? Aku harus percaya?" Luhan balik bertanya. "Mengapa aku harus percaya? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Semua kata-kata cinta itu. Kau selalu menriakkan kata-kata itu dimana-mana. Kau bahkan mengucapkannya seolah tidak ada yang spesial di dalamnya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja dengan intonasi yang bahkan terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan belaka! Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau apa yang kau rasakan padaku itu tulus dan bukan hanya sebuah perasaan sesaat? Bahkan hanya beberapa hari setelah terakhir kalinya kau mengucapkan kata itu, aku melihatmu tertawa bahagia bersama Kyungsoo! Bagaimana aku bisa percaya? Saat rasa percaya itu mulai tumbuh kau malah meninggalkanku!"

"Mwo? Aku meninggalkanmu?" ucap Jongin tak setuju. "Hyung! Kalau kau sudah melupakannya, kau lah yang memintaku untuk menjauhimu dan berhenti mengganggumu!"

"Gaeurae! Aku memang memintamu untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi mengapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah sebelum-sebelumnya pun aku sering memintamu untuk menjauhiku, dan kau tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Lalu, apa yang begitu berbeda hingga kau menurutinya kali ini? Apa yang berbeda hingga kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'iya' pada permintaanku saat itu?"

"Tidak ada yang berbeda Hyung. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Apa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," jawab Jongin.

"Jika begitu, bukankah seharusnya kau melakukannya sejak pertama kalinya aku memintamu? Lalu mengapa baru sekarang?" Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Geurae! Kau bilang untuk kebahagiaanku, kan?" Luhan menatap tegas pada Jongin yang masih terdiam. Dia tahu kalau saat ini dirinya terdengar begitu egois. Tapi bagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya, kalimat itu tetap terucap begitu saja.

"Lalu, jika aku memintamu untuk kembali... Apa kau juga akan melakukannya?" tanya Luhan dengan hati berdegup kencang. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah saat wajah Kyungsoo terlintas di benaknya. Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo masih memiliki Suho? Jadi, seharusnya tidak apa-apa, kan? Kali ini saja, dia hanya ingin memastikannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Aku... Aku rasa, aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum menjawab dengan pandangan lurus pada lantai di depannya. Tidak berani menatap Jongin kali ini. "Aku tahu, aku tidak punya pembelaan untuk apa yang telah aku lakukan di masa lalu. Satu-satunya alasan yang aku punya hanyalah kebodohanku. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga baru menyadarinya saat kau sudah tidak ada di depanku lagi. Dan aku menyesal. Aku juga terlalu egois, karena meskipun kau sudah bahagia bersama dengan Kyungsoo, aku masih mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Karena itu... Karena itu,,,, tidak bisa kah kau kembali menjadi Kim Jongin yang selalu menggangguku seperti dulu sebelum aku memintamu untuk mejauhiku? Tidak bisa kah kau kembali mencintaiku seperti waktu itu? Jongin-ah?"

Hening

Bahkan sampai beberapa waktu kemudian, Jongin masih tidak bersuara. Membuat Luhan gelisah. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Jongin. Dan itu membuat hati Luhan semakin terasa berat.

"Kau, mencintaiku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Luhan sendiri masih belum berani menatap Jongin. Hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi Hyung,"

'Tidak tidak. Jangan ucapkan itu!' Luhan merasakan bulir-bulir air mata yang semakin mendesak ingin keluar.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Tes

Satu air mata berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya. Dan Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa aku harus kembali mencintaimu seperti waktu itu, Hyung?"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Jika saja hati itu berbentuk seperti gelas, maka saat ini hatinya pasti sudah pecah berkeping-keping karena pertanyaan itu. Luhan semakin tertunduk dalam. Jantungnya berdetak sakit. Telinganya berdengung kencang. Kepalanya terasa pening.

Sebuah penolakan.

Sekarang Luhan benar-benar mengerti mengapa di dalam drama favoritnya, sang aktor terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ditolak oleh pemeran wanitanya. Ternyata, ini memang sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dari pada saat Jongin mengabaikannya. Lebih sakit dari pada saat Kyungsoo menyindirnya.

"Hyung! Aku—"

"Arrasseo!" Luhan cepat-cepat memotong kalimat Jongin. tidak ingin mendengar kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan. "Aku mengerti,, Kai. Jika kau bertanya mengapa, aku juga tidak punya alasan. Aku tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan, aku tahu kalau aku tidak berhak meminta hal itu!" Luhan menekan suaranya sebisa mungkin agar Jongin tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menangis. Meskipun Luhan tahu kalau itu percuma.

"Aku,,, Karena itu, sebaiknya lupakan saja. Lupakan kalau aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu. Maaf!" ucapnya kemudian sebelum menghilang dari hadapan namja yang baru saja menolaknya itu.

Luhan terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Sejauh yang ia mampu. Jauh dari Jongin. Jauh dari Kyungsoo. Setelah apa yang baru saja dikatakannya pada Jongin, Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia siap menemui Kyungsoo. Perasaan bersalah itu sangatlah besar. Dia hampir saja merebut kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Mungkin ini karma nya. Karma pada Jongin karena telah menyakiti dan menyia-nyiakan Jongin. Karma karena telah menjadi sangat bodoh dan egois. Karma pada Kyungsoo, karena telah menjadi serakah. Karena bukannya membalas semua hutang jasanya pada Kyungsoo dan keluarganya, Luhan justru berusaha mengambil kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo selalu membahagiakannya.

Luhan tiba di rumahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemas. Bahkan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya pun, Luhan merasa tidak kuat lagi. Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa. Dia tidak lagi menangis. Hanya merasa lelah. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan. Penolakan Jongin atau perasaan bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! Wae gaeurae?" Luhan membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengusap rambutnya. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sarat akan sayang, air mata Luhan kembali membasahi wajahnya. Dan tanpa berfikir lagi, Luhan segera bangun dan memeluk Kyungsoo seerat mungkin dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Hyung! mengapa Hyung menangis? Mengapa Hyung tiba-tiba pulang? Apa Hyung ada masalah? Ceritakanlah padaku, Hyung."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras. Bercerita? Luhan ingin sekali melakukan itu. Menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg di dalam dadanya seperti biasanya. Menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan saat itu. Membagi kesedihannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Seandainya itu masalah lain, Luhan pasti akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati. Tapi masalah ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menceritakannya? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalau dia hampir saja merebut Jongin darinya? Apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan nantinya?

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya! Maaf. Maaf!"

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya kata 'maaf' lah yang bisa diucapkannya sebagai perwujudan dari apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang.

**~O.O~**

Keesokan harinya, saat Luhan terbangun, semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Seolah Luhan tidak pernah menangis hebat di hari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo juga tidak bertanya apapun lagi dan bersikap seperti biasanya padanya. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh. Karena kali ini, Kyungsoo menjadi lebih hangat padanya. Kyungsoo kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu sebelum Luhan berkata kalau dia telah meminta Jongin untuk menjauhinya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo mengira kalau Luhan menangis karena dirinya, karena itulah dia bersikap lebih hangat. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada harus dibombardir oleh 1001 pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Setidaknya, satu masalah terselesaikan. Setidaknya, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu.

Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin sekali untuk membolos sekolah -lagi- hari ini. Dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkannya. Lagi pula, Luhan sudah terlalu sering absent bulan ini. Untungnya, hari ini Jongin tidak berangkat bersama mereka. Luhan tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin Jongin sendiri juga merasa tidak enak setelah menolaknya kemarin. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Meskipun begitu, Luhan mulai merasa sedikit aneh saat Jongin juga tidak menyambut Kyungsoo di gerbang sekolah. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jongin juga tidak berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Bahkan sampai kelas mereka bubar, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin sama sekali.

'Kemana Jongin? Apa dia sengaja menghindariku?' pikir Luhan.

Kyungsoo juga aneh. Biasanya, jika Luhan menawarkan diri untuk menunggunya sampai kegiatan di Klub Musik selesai, Kyungsoo pasti akan melarangnya. Tapi hari ini, justru Kyungsoo sendiri yang memintanya. Dan meskipun Luhan ingin sekali menolaknya, karena yang paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah istirahat di kamarnya dengan sekotak es krim favoritnya, Luhan tetap menunggu Kyungsoo. Untungnya dia tidak harus menunggu di luar.

Saat kegiatan Kyungsoo selesai, sekolah mereka sudah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang masih bertahan di sana. Ketika mereka sudah berada di pintu keluar gedung ekstrakulikuler, samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara musik yang sangat familiar di telinganya, yang sepertinya berasal dari pengeras suara yang sengaja dipasang di luar gedung.

'_**Second Confession'**_

Dan di sana, namja yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya berdiri di depan gedung. Tersenyum tampan saat melihat Kyungsoo, mungkin, dan mulai menggerakkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu. Harus Luhan akui, Jongin terlihat sangat keren saat sedang menari seperti itu. Sepertinya, kata 'malu' memang tidak ada di dalam kamus Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang saat ini sedang menontonnya.

Saat 'rap' part sedang dinyanyikan, Jongin menghentikan gerakan tarinya dan melai berjalan ke arah mereka, dengan sebuah boneka beruang yang sangat besar di tangannya.

Apa Jongin mau menembak seseorang?

Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil terus melihat ke arah Jongin. 'Tentu saja!' pikirnya. 'Untuk siapa lagi Jongin melakukan itu kalau bukan untuk seseorang yang sangat disukainya!' Luhan ingin sekali pergi dari sana, namun tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Seolah sengaja menahannya untuk tetap di sana.

Luhan mengerutkan keiningnya saat melihat boneka di tangan Jongin. 'Boneka beruang? Apa Jongin tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak menyukai boneka beruang? Apalagi sebesar itu!' Luhan kembali membatin. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya dirinyalah yang menyukai boneka beruang. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Jongin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sekarang.

Tunggu tunggu! Di hadapannya? Apa Jongin salah melihat? Karena seingatnya, Jongin pernah berkata kalau dirinya dan Kyungsoo hampir mirip. Meskipun Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan dimana letak kemiripan mereka.

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Dan saat dia hanya menerima sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan atas kebingungannya, Luhan kemudian menatap Jongin.

"Lulu Hyung! Aku mencintaimu!"

Jantung Luhan terasa berhenti sejenak saat mendengar panggilan dan kalimat itu. Sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kalinya dia mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Jongin?

"Sepertinya, saat itu aku mendekatimu dengan cara yang salah, Hyung. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku yang terkesan main-main dan hanya bercanda. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu berkenalan dengan cara yang lebih normal," ucap jongin. "Tapi itu lah aku, Hyung. Selain dengan cara seperti itu, aku tidak tahu bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk menarik perhatianmu. Bodohnya aku, yang justru membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Karena itu, hari ini aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, Hyung. Aku ingin mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanku lagi, Hyung. Dan aku harap, caraku kali ini terlihat lebih normal dan bisa membuatmu percaya padaku kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bukan hanya main-main. Bukan hanya perasaan sementara! Dan aku juga berharap, kali ini jawabanmu akan berbeda." ucap Jongin lagi.

Luhan masih mengerutkan keningnya antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Bukankah kemarin namja ini baru saja menolaknya? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu di depan Kyungsoo? Apa dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo?

"T-tapi kemarin kau bilang—"

"Aku memang berkata kalau aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu, Hyung! Karena Jongin yang dulu hanya bisa membuatmu terganggu. Aku ingin menjadi Jongin yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum." Jongin memotong pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku juga tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti dulu. Karena setiap hari, cinta yang aku miliki untukmu semakin bertambah. Dan jika aku harus mencintaimu seperti dulu, berarti aku harus mengurangi kadar cintaku, kan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu, Hyung!"

Blusssshhhh

Luhan tidak bisa mencegah aliran darah yang tiba-tiba naik menuju pipi kenyalnya itu. Dia ingin menjawab 'iya', tapi sesuatu masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Lalu, Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung!" Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang angkat bicara. "Apa kau benar-benar berfikir kalau aku akan meninggalkan Suho Hyung untuknya?" ucapnya dengan mengerutkan hidungnya dan menunjuk ke arah Jongin yang hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kalian pacaran. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? A-apa kalian sedang mempermainkanku? Kalian merasa kasihan padaku, kan? Makanya kalian melakukan ini! Iya kan?"

"Hyung! Kapan aku pernah berkata kalau aku dan Jongin berpacaran? Karena seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lalu, mengapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat! Kalian bahkan selalu bersama. Lalu—"

"Hyung!"

Luhan menghentikan seluruh rangkaian ucapannya saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan nada yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi dia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hyung! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Cinta bukanlah satu-satunya alasan untuk 2 orang menjadi dekat," ucap Jongin. "Tapi kalian—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung sekarang. Tapi Hyung, bisakah aku menjelaskan itu nanti, hmmm? Kita selesaikan urusan kita dulu, ne?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Sepertinya masih terlalu bingung. Hanya memandang Jongin tak berkedip. Membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung! Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berhenti mencintaimu dan berpindah hati. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hyung!" Jongin meraih satu tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya. "Karena itu, Lulu Hyung! Mulai saat ini, jadilah namjachinguku!"

Kalimat itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan apalagi permintaan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan menganggap seperti itu. Kalimat Jongin kali ini, lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Penuh dengan ketegasan. Penuh dengan penekanan. Dan tidak ada kesan main-main seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan? Dia memang masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi jika Kyungsoo berkata kalau dia dan Jongin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, berarti tidak masalah kan kalau Luhan menerima pernyataan Jongin kali ini?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sedang menjadi tontonan banyak orang saat mendengar beberapa yeoja berteriak saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan Kyungsoo yang sedang menjerit tertahan di sampingnya. Membuatnya merona hebat dan refleks menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Saat Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya, Luhan mendongak dan langsung mendapatkan senyuman mendebarkan dari namja di depannya itu. Membuat hatinya berdetak sangat kencang tapi juga menyenangkan. Bukan detakan nyeri seperti sebelumnya.

"Errmmm, karena aku sudah menerimamu... Apa boneka itu menjadi milikku sekarang?" tanya Luhan menutupi rasa canggungnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Jadi kau menerimaku karena boneka ini, Hyung? Kau hanya menyukai bonekanya? Tidak menyukai orang yang memberikannya?" godanya.

"A-aniyo!" sahut Luhan cepat. Kembali merona saat Jongin tertawa melihatnya yang salah tingkah karena ulahnya sendiri. "Jadi?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Aku,,," Luhan kembali menunduk. "Aku juga mencintaimu!" ucapnya pelan.

"Eh? Aku tidak mendengarnya, Hyung!" goda Jongin lagi. Masih terkekeh pelan. Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan membalikkan badannya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mendengarnya! Aku menarik kembali ucapanku barusan!" ucapnya sebal dan bersiap melangkah. Dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus begini, mengapa Jongin malah mentertawakannya!?

Grebb

Jongin menahan langkah Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Andwaeyo! Setelah setahun menunggu, aku akhirnya bisa mendengar dan mendapatkan 3 kata itu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya kembali!" ucapnya.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang saat deru nafas Jongin menerpa lehernya. Tersenyum bahagia, Luhan meraih tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan merenggangkannya. Agar dia bisa membalikkan badannya tanpa harus melepas pelukan Jongin. "Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, aku akan membayar setahun itu dan mengucapkannya setiap hari, sebanyak mungkin. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya terdiam. Saling menatap, masih dengan posisi Luhan yang berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang mulai menatap malas pada dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan sama sekali tidak bergerak itu.

"Ehem!" Kyungsoo berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian Jongin dan Luhan. "Aku tahu kalau sekarang kalian sedang bahagia. Yaaa, semacam dunia milik berdua. But, please! Jika kalian lupa, kita masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, dan banyak orang sedang menyaksikan kalian!" ucapnya sarkastik. "Dan lagi, aku bukan tempat penitipan barang tau!" Kyungsoo menunjuk boneka beruang di tangannya.

"Hehehehehe! Mianhae Hyung!" kekeh Jongin kemudian mengambil boneka di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tck, tck, tck! Indahnya dunia!" ucap Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda Luhan. "Kau tahu Hyung? Beberapa hari ini aku sudah merelakan waktu kencanku agar kalian bisa bersatu. Jadi, sekarang aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi untuk menyaksikan Lovey Dovey kalian di sini! Karena itu, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Suho Hyung juga pasti sudah menungguku di depan gerbang!" ujarnya.

"Oh! Kim Jongin! Karena kemarin Luhan Hyung sudah menangis cukup banyak, hari ini kau harus membuatnya tersenyum sebanyak mungkin! Arrasseo! Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi!"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang telah membeberkan aibnya. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ne, adik ipar!" ucapnya lagi sebelum berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Luhan beralih menatap Jongin bingung. "Adik ipar?" tanya nya pada Jongin. Jika Luhan bersama dengan Jongin, bukankah seharusnya Jongin menjadi 'kakak ipar' Kyungsoo? Mengingat kalau Luhan adalah 'Hyung' nya. Lalu, mengapa malah menjadi adik ipar?

Jongin memberikan boneka di tangannya pada Luhan dan kembali memeluknya, lebih erat kali ini. "Aku pasti akan menceritakannya nanti, Hyung! Tapi untuk saat ini, biarkan seperti ini dulu, hmmm?" Luhan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, menyamankan posisinya di dada Jongin.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap, Hyung! Karena setelah ini, seberapa sering pun kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, seberapa kali pun kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu, aku bersumpah kalau tidak akan menurutinya lagi! Tidak akan pernah!" ucap Jongin.

Chu~

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Jongin sekilas, dengan wajah seperti strawberry siap petik, kemudian kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Aku juga berjanji. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi mendengar permintaan seperti itu dariku, Jongin-ah!"

"Benarkah?"

"Eum," angguk Luhan. "Kalau begitu, katakan sekali lagi, Hyung! Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan membayar setahun penantianku dan mengucapkannya sebanyak mungkin?" pinta Jongin. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, Luhan tahu kalau Jongin pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" ucapnya dan membalas pelukan Jongin dengan satu tangannya.

**~O.O~**

_**OMAKE**_

**A few days ago**

"Anny— Kai?" ucap pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya terkejut. "H-Hyung?" balas Jongin tak kalah terkejut pula saat melihat tamunya.

"Oh? Chagi-ya! Kau sudah datang? Tunggulah sebentar, ne! Aku akan bersiap-siap!" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang. "Kkamjong-ah! Tolong temani Kyungsoo sebentar ya!"

Jongin menatap Hyungnya yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya kemudian beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

'Chagi? D.O Hyung dan Suho Hyung?'

"Jadi Lulu yang selama ini kau bicarakan, yang hari ini memintamu untuk menjauhinya, yang kau setujui permintaannya itu adalah temannya Kyungsoo Chagi?" tanya Suho pada Jongin yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh My God! Ternyata dunia benar-benar tidak selebar daun kelor!" ucap Suho lebay.

"Hyung! Ini bukan waktunya bercanda! Aku sedang dilanda duka, Hyuuuuung!" protes Jongin tak kalah lebay.

"Errrmmmm, Kai-ah! Apa kau benar-benar berencana untuk menyerah kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengabaikan sikap lebay bin aneh duo Hyung-Dongsaeng itu.

Kali ini Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya penuh semangat. "Tentu saja tidak, Hyung! Setelah setahun, mana mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja! Meskipun Lulu Hyung tidak mengakuinya, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia mulai tertarik akan pesonaku!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas. Kali ini saja, dia setuju dengan ucapan Luhan tentang ke-over PeDe-an yang dimiliki Jongin. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya nya lagi.

Dan Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan tidak semangat kali ini. Rasa percaya diri yang menggebu-gebu sebelumnya lenyap seketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu, Hyung!" ucapnya. "Hmmmm, apa aku culik saja Lulu Hyung? Lalu aku akan membawanya ke pulau tak berpenghuni. Dengan begitu, Lulu Hyung hanya bisa bergantung padaku. Dan kemudian—"

Pletakk

"Oke oke! Stop! Jangan menghayal yang tidak-tidak, Kim Jongin!" Suho segera menghentikan khayalan liar nan aneh Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri di sampingnya. "Itu terlalu ekstrim, pabo! Lagi pula, dimana kau bisa menemukan pulau tak berpenghuni?"

Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan jitakan sayang dari Suho. "Aku kan hanya menghayal saja, Hyung! Mana mungkin aku benar-benar melakukannya!" ucapnya membela diri.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Mungkin Luhan Hyung belum menyadarinya, tapi aku yakin sekali kalau dia menyukaimu, Kai-ah! Kita hanya perlu membuatnya sadar."

Ketiganya terlihat berfikir dengan serius. Hening. Hanya sesekali terdengar teriakan Suho yang memecahkan keheningan dengan ide-ide anehnya.

"AH! Aku punya ide lagi!" teriak Suho tiba-tiba. Merasa yakin dengan ide briliantnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatap Suho penuh harap. Berharap kalau kali ini, bukan ide yang aneh lagi melainkan ide yang bisa mereka gunakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Luhan cemburu? Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan, kau tidak akan benar-benar menyadari kalau sesuatu itu sangat berharga bagimu sampai kau kehilangannya?" ucap Suho dan tersenyum penuh semangat. Senyuman yang semakin lebar saat Kyungsoo menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman di pipinya atas ide bagusnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mau kalau harus berdekatan dengan orang lain. Apalagi kalau harus menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga yang aku punya di sekolah bersama dengan orang itu dan melewatkan waktuku untuk menatap Lulu Hyung!" ucap Jongin.

"Hmmmm, kalau begitu, ya mudah saja! Kau harus berdekatan dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan Luhan. Dengan begitu, kau bisa membuatnya cemburu dan tetap bisa menatapnya sepuas hatimu!"

'Seseorang yang dekat dengan Lulu Hyung? Tapi siapa ya?' pikir Jongin. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada 'the Perfect Candidate' yang kebetulan sedang duduk di depannya. Jongin kemudian menatap Suho dengan tatapan penuh artinya.

"Wae? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Suho. Biasanya, jika Jongin sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan itu, berarti Jongin menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap Kyungsoo sebentar dan kembali menatap Suho.

"MWO?!" teriak Suho saat akhirnya mengetahui apa maksud tatapan Jongin padanya. "YAAAKKK! KKAMJONG ITEM JELEK! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENGIZINKANMU!" ancamnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo posesif. Merasa menyesal karena telah memberikan ide briliantnya pada Jongin.

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak takut. Hanya menaik-naikkan alisnya dan memberikan smirk terbaik yang dimilikinya pada Suho sebagai jawaban. Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dari Hyung nya itu. Dan dia tahu, kali ini pun akan begitu.

'Lulu Hyung! Tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan membuatmu membalas perasaanku!'

**~O.O~**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu ^_^

Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang :( Banyak kegiatan, (sok) sibuk, dan lain sebagainya. Liyya tahu kalau ff ini feelnya g begitu dapet n rada maksa (padahal maksa banget -_-),, But still,,, ini Chap terakhirnya :D

Oke! No Comment lagi :(

Maaf kalau Ending nya maksa -_-

Minimal, semoga gak jelek-jelek banget yaaa :)

Liyya ucapin BIG THANKS to eonnie, saeng, n chingu sekalian yang sudah berkenan mampir, ngelirik, membaca apalagi yang berkenan nge-review, nge-fav, n nge-follow ff gaje nya Liyya. Jeongmal2, neomu2 gomawo, #deepbow

**Balasan Review:**

**luhansgirlorz:** Jangan meweeeekkk :'( Jongin g move on kok, itu Cuma akal bulus aja -_-

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**GreifannyGS:** Sukurlah kamu suka KaiLu, jadi bisa ikutan baca :D ff KaiLu emang semakin menipis sekarang :( Kalah sama KaiHun :'( Ini udah lanjut ya, moga masih suka :(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ima. park:** Annyeoooong ^_^ Gak sedih koook, Luhan emang harus diberi pelajaran XD #fanssarap -_- Ini KaiLu udah bersatu kan ;)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Novey: **Rusa emang nyesel deeek :( Tokoh Sehun gak mungkin muncul laaah. Ini kan ff KaiLu XD  
_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ferina. refina:** Jongin g berpindah ke lain hati kok deek, tenang aja :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ThegorgeouseLu:** Cemburu buta tuh si Rusa XD kyaaaa, penciumannya tajam neeehh :D Emang ada konspirasi antara KaiSoo untuk membuat Luhan kapok XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Kkamjong sexyy:** Heeemmm, betul sekali :D #lemparJongin XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**luluna99:** Gengsi membawa petaka tuh Luhan -_- Ini udah end yaaa, ntardeh kalo ada ide, Eon buatin KrisHan ato ChanLu nya :D  
Semangaattt!

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**opikyung0113:** Liyya juga lebih suka KaiLu kok :D Secara, ada Luhan di sana #plakk -_- KaiLu pasti bersatu dooonk ;) SuDo juga :D Maaf gak bisa bikin dari sisi Kyungsoo :(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**YeWon3407: **Alhamdulillah kalo feelnya dapet :D Ternyata pikiran chingu tajem neeeh :D Apa sehati sama KaiSoo mungkin ;)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ByunnaPark:** Nah loh o.O jangan disyukurin Luhannie Chagiku(?) -_- Kasian dianya, udah nyesek, malah disukurin #pelukLuhan #modus XD  
ada maksud terselubung ato enggak, udah tau jawabannya kan :D  
_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Fujoshi203:** Jangan nagis deeeek, kan bukan angst :D Mereka berdua g nyebelin kok, itu Cuma usaha atas ide dari Suho nooohh -_-

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Amortentia Chan:** You know that feel? Pengalaman neeehhh XD

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Guest:** Lulu udah terlanjur nangis, gimana dooonk :( Noooo! Tidak ada HunHan di sini, soalnya kalo ada Sehun, nanti saya yang galau :(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**deerpop:** Liyya yakin banget kalo chap ini juga g greget kak :(  
Sepertinya Liyya leren(?) aja nulis KaiLu, feelnya g sebagus kalo baca ff mereka :'(

Maaf kalo gak menggigit ya kaaaaakkkk :'(

Nanti Liyya belajar(?) lagi deh :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**PuuPpyyto:** Gomawo udah bilang gak mengecewakan yaaa #peluk :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**hunhanie:** Eiiittss, jangan galau lagi, KaiLu kan udah bersatu :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**my luu:** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Gomawo udah bilangkeren :D #pelukhangat XD

Pancing? Ikan donk XD hehehehehe. Jongin udah berhenti bersandiwara kok :D pasti hepi ending lah :)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**ryanru:** Kan orang bilang, benci sama cinta ntu Cuma beda tipis :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Oh SamHan:** Gomawo udah suka ff abal ini :D Ini udah lanjut, moga masih suka ya :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**xiaohunnie:** potek itu apa deekkk? #authorkolot -_- Kakak juga baru nyadar kalo sekarang jarang ada ff KaiLu deek :(

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**Im lulu: ** Pasti KaiHan dooonk :)

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**christineonkey2minkailu22:** Luhan emang kena karma, tapi untungnya mereka cepet bersatu kok :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**luhan's monroe:** annyeong deeek :D

Bener tuh, coba kalo langsung diterima, pasti sekarang mereka udah seneng2 tanpa harus nangis2 dulu, n pasti juga chap ini g ada XD hehehehe

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**OyaF:** Gak mungkin lah Eon pisahin KaiLu n membiarkan Luhan bersedih :D

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

**fans hunhan:** Sekuel 'The One'? kalo ntu kayaknyaharus bersabar lebih lama deeek XD hehehehehehe

_**Makasih udah ngereview^^**_

Oke! Liyya gak mau banyak ngemeng. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca :D Boleh minta pendapatnya, kan?


End file.
